New Life As Miwa
by ThePlayTheroist
Summary: This a story between Leo and Karai relationship, they may have problems on their on hands but nothing separate them to being together, will they survive or not?
1. Chapter 1 The Truth Comes Out Part 1

**Chapter 1: The truth comes out - Part One**

Leo´s POV:

 _It was a beautiful night, my brothers and I had just finished with some Kraangs and as always we won. We were to the lair when I said I was going to take a little time._

Are you sure bro.? - Mikey asked me

Yeah, it will be for a little

Ok, take care - Donnie answered

Sure - I answered

 _I was walking on the rooftops when I wanted to go to the first place I met the girl I always loved... Karai. I can´t still believe what Sensei told me._

Flashback POV Leo:

Sensei, I have some questions, about Karai - I said him

Those questions must have to wait Leonardo - He answered me

Sensei, she said you took her mother away from her, that´s not truth, right?

No Leonardo that´s not truth, but the truth is...as almost as bad as it is

Please Sensei tell me, trust me

Karai...is my daughter

End of Flashback

 _If just Karai believes him, if she...believes me. How Shredder could do that? He isn´t a human, is a monster, how he could killed the woman he loved, betrayed his loyal friend, kidnapping his daughter, raising at his own, and lying her the hole life?_

 _On that I heard someone crying, something on those sobs caught my atenttion and I started searching for them. When I get closely I noticed that was a..girl who was crying. I get more closely and then I found her, a girl, but not a normal girl,no, a japanese girl, dressed with a metal outfit color grey and black, with balck hair on front an two stripes on the sides and blond it at her back, some perforations on her ears, with a katana and typical shoes form Japan. She only had to be one person._

Karai? - I asked


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth Comes Out Part 2

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out - Part Two**

Karai? - I asked

 _She only looked up at me for a few seconds, grabbed her katana and ran away for the rooftops. The only think I could do was following her and said her to tell me what happened. I did._

Karai! Wait please! - I shouted her

Leonardo, get away! Let me alone - She answered

Not until you tell me what happened

Please Leo, let me alone

 _I ran faster and faster an finally I get her, I took her from her arm and turned to me._

Karai please - I begged

Leo, what part of get away do you don´t understand?

Only tell me what happened, only that

Why?!

Because I can´t help you if I don´t know what happened to you.

And why you want to help me?

Because... - I didn´t know what to answered - I don´t like to see you like this

And when you get interesed in what happens to me?

Always

 _She looked confused for a moment and then she speak._

O-o-okay, I will

Perfect - We sat down on there - Tell me

Well, the really reason I am like this is because... youwereright.

What was that?

Youwereright

Louder, I can´t understand you

Ok, you were right! Okay? That was louder - She shouted

Yeah I think so, I was right in... what?

In all

All?

C´mon, you understand well what I am talking about, that Shredder was lying to me, he had no honor, and... that your Sensei would never hurt an innocent.

What?

I heard a conversation between the Shredder and Bradford.

Flashback

Bradford I need that you go with some soldiers for searching the turtles

And why you don´t send your daughter?

Because the last time Hamato Yoshi and I fought he called her Miwa, and you know that I can´t let her to about her truth

I know Master, but it is not her fault that youkidnappedher.

What did you said?

No, nothing Master

You must be careful of are you saying, because I don´t care if I lose someone of my army

I understood Master, but, why are you keeping her?

Because I want to see how Yoshi reacts to losing her wife an daughter in front of him.

You are saying that...

Yeah Bradford in the right moment I will her in front of him.

End of Flashback

You are saying that... - I said

That I am your Sensei´s lost daughter

Thanks that she knows it already - I said covering my mouth

What you said?

I thought I was just thinking it

Well you were wrong

Wow, are you angry?

No, I´m not, I´m just... yeah I´m angry, I was living all my life with the monster that killed my own mother.

What are you gonna do?

I don´t know, but something is sure, I will "talk" with the Shredder - She said jumping on another building and I took her and put on my shoulder.

Ahh, are you crazy?! Let me go!

I won´t, you must talk with someone in particular

Who?! Your rodent master?

I remember you that that rodent master is your biological father

Good point, but don´t make this.

Sorry, but like this I´m sure you will not run away

I didn´t think that you were smart?

Is something that you don´t know about me.


	3. Chapter 3 Miwa?

**Chapter 3: Miwa?**

POV Karai:

 _We entered in the sewer and I was on his shoulders yet. I was getting bored and then I spoke._

Hey, can I ask you something? - I asked

Sure.

What your brothers will say?

I hope they understand.

You hope?

Yeah, like you saw everyone has a different attitude. Raph will act like always angry and with fury, Donnie only a little mad, and Mikey will understand it, not very fast, but he will.

And your...Sensei?

 _In the moment I said that he put me down_

He is your father Karai, he knew this since long time ago, he will be happy.

And you... how you reacted to...this?

I get impressed, I never thought that you would be our Sensei´s lost daughter.

 _We walked on the sewers and then we saw light and heard voices._

There... wait me here and don´t let them see you - He said me

Ok - I said

 _He entered on the lair and his brother saw him_

Dude, where have you been? - The hot-head said - You took hours

I was just walking on the city - He answered nervously

 _Good lie Leo, you need to practice more_ \- I thought

You know where is Sensei?, I need to talk with him - He expected

Yeah, I think he is in the dojo - The purple-bandanna one, Donatello answered

 _In that moment he entered on another room_

POV Leo:

 _I walked toward the dojo and I saw Splinter, I knocked._

Leonardo, enter - He said

Thanks Sensei

What´s happening Leo?

I need something important to said you Sensei

And what it is my son?

Is something related with...Karai

What´s with her?

Well... - I started telling him all the "problem" and when I finished he looked expected

You bring her here? - He asked me

Yeah, is it wrong?

No, the problem is your brothers

I understand Sensei

Is better that you spoke to them

I will

That´s gre... - He said when we heard some noises on the living room and we decided to know what was happening.

POV Karai:

 _The only one who can get out from the place I was, was the sarcastic hot-headed one, he just saw me and yelled and started attacking me, nice place to hide a girl Leo._

What are you doing here? - Raphael asked me already fighting - How you found us?

I´m not in here for that - I answered

In that case you are here for hurting April again - Donatello asked and Raph and I stopped for a while and saw him

You just said what I just think you said? - I asked

That is for another moment, now, I will make you pay for being in here - Raphael said

I wanna see how you do that.

See this lady - He answered jumping at me and trowing away my sword. - You are not more confidant, aren´t you? - He said raising his Sai above me and almost hurting me until...

Noooo! - Two voices shouted

 _Immediately Raphael get off of me and I threw some air. I looked up and saw Leo and... Hamato Yoshi seeing scare at me._

Hey, are you ok? - Leo asked me

You bring her in here? Leo, you are so stupid - Raphael said

 _Their Sensei was only looking at me like he just saw a ghost, I looked at him too. Everyone was sawing at us confused_

Hmm, what´s happening in here - The youngest one asked

 _Then, their Sensei said_

Miwa...?


	4. Chapter 4 Father and Daughter Talk

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 4: Father and Daughter Talk/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Miwa...? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What did he said? - Raphael asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you Miwa? - He asked again walking towards me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No one had called me like that - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C´mon - He said helping me to follow him - Follow me and I´ll explain you everything./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I started following him./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I turned and saw my brothers with surprised exprections in their faces;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What just happened? - Raph broke the silence./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai...is...Miwa? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You knew it already?! - Raph shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, a few weeks ago, Splinter told me everything./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You knew for a weeks ago that the girl you are in loved is your half-sister? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah...I mean... I don´t love her...I just knew...it - I answered nervously./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah sure - He said sarcastically./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We entered in the room where Leo entered a few minutes ago, it has a very huge room, with a...three in the middle, a door aside it and a shelf on another side with many Japan things on it./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait here - He said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"He entered on the room aside and then I started looking at all the things in here. I was looking everywhere when I turned to the shelf and saw a picture pretty much familar to me, a man, his wife, and their...daughter, then I remembered./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Flashback:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Go with the baby! Don`t let him touch her - The man screamed./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, Yoshi, what you will do? - The woman asked scary./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I will be ok, I promised./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I love you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I love you too Tang Shen./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"The woman ran towards that baby, the house in there was burning, many broken glasses on the floor and screams, the man was fighting with another one and the woman running with something on her arms... a baby. She was running outside and avoiding all the walls or falling things. She almost did it when... the man who was fighting against Yoshi reached them./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hi Tang Shen - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oroku Saki, you are such a monster, how can you do this to us?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You never gave me a opportunity to make you happy, you loved Yoshi besides me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because I always knew you were a beast inside./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You will see how much a beast I can be - He said cutting the woman´s neck with his claws and killing her, she only could drop a slight scream and fall down on the floor./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"The baby started crying and Saki approached her/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let´s see how Yoshi will react when he know his own daughter will kill him - He said taking the baby in arms - You will become a great assassin, don´t you think... Karai? - He said walking away while the man was crying the death of his wife and his daughter, or that was he thought./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"End of Flashback/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I couldn´t believe it, everyone was right, everyone, then I fell someone behind me;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You remember that day, right?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Since a few moments ago./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What did you remembered?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When you tried to protect my mother and me, but you couldn´t, Shredder wanted to trained to make a assassin against you or kill me in front of you. I am such a stupid, how could I believed in his words? I am... sorry - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Is it ok./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No it is not! I was trained all my life to kill all of you, but the person that I had to finished with, was him!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It isn´t your fault./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It is not? IT IS NOT?! I could hear anyone of you, but not, I was only with my stupid loyalty, Shredder´s my father, I have to finish you, he isn´t lying to me, I hate myself./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Stop hurting yourself, it is not your fault./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But father, how it can´t be my fault./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"W-w-what?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Splinter POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"The last time I heard Miwa calling me father was like 15 years ago, when she was learning how to talk. She only called me father and my heart starting to beat./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Did I said something wrong - She asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, no, you didn´t, it is only that I thought I will never listen to you calling me...father again./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Her expression turned happy/sadly and looked down I approached her and something that I never thought will happen... she hugged me, and I returned her it./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I finally found her, I finally found our daughter Tang Shen - I thought./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well done Yoshi, tell her form my own that I love her and I have always loved her - Another female familiar voice answered on my mind./p  
/div 


	5. Chapter 5 New Family, Old Enemy

**Chapter 5: New Family, Old Enemy**

POV Karai:

 _I had never did this, in all my life I never hugged someone, it felt...new. I didn´t felt disgusting, actually...I liked it. It was the first time I felt someone hugging me._

Are you ok? - He asked me

Yes

Let´s talk with the guys

But what I´ll tell them?

You have to decide that

O-o-ok

 _We returned to the living room, and there was Leo, only...Leo, he was sleeping, where were the others?_

Leonardo - Splinter said

 _He didn´t answered_

LEONARDO! - He shouted making Leo fell down

Aaahh, yes Sensei? - He answered

Where are your brothers?

They...they were here.

And now?

I...I don´t know

Well it´s better to found them, Karai, wait here please

Ok

 _They started looking everywhere and I was just waiting them, them I felt something behind me, I turned but...nothing, I turned again then I felt someone kicking me from behind, I tried to get me up, but I couldn´t._

Well, well, see who is here

Raphael, move! - I shouted

I won´t, this is the first time I have kicked you, and you won´t kill me

You are saying that you are not trying to kill me?

Killing you? Not! - He said helping me to get up - I think it will be more interesting having you in our side than like an enemy.

Yeah, you are right in something, but - I said while I was making him fall down - never, never, attacked me again, got it?

Got it, Sis - He said

How you called me?

Sis, it is wrong?

 _I looked at him remembering someone in my other house, remembering Al..._

No, it isn´t wrong, it is ok, where are the others?

I think behind you

 _I turned and then I saw everyone there._

So, you won´t hurt us again? - Donatello asked

No, I won´t and I won´t hurt April too - I said and everyone started laughing except for him, he turned red - Don´t worry, I won´t tell her

Thanks - He answered

Hey Karai - The youngest-one said

Yes?

You played video games?

No, I don´t - He looked sadly - I win in them

I don´t think that

Yeah, and why not?

Because you have never played against me

Haha, let´s see - I said and he guided me to the TV and gave me a control

 _We started playing when we heard some steps behind us_

Guys, where have you been? - Leo asked

Here - Raphael and Donatello answered

Mikey, you are playing video games with Karai?

Yep, and I´m winning

Don´t you think it - I said

Karai, we need to speak - He said me

Wait me a little

Then...the TV turned off

Aaaaaahhhhhhhh - Miguelangelo and I screamed

What are you doing? - I said - I almost win

No you didn´t

Takai! - Splinter shouted and we stopped - We need to speak

Hai - We answered at the same time

 _We started talking about everything and we accepted to tried to become a... "normal family"_

So, what we will do now? - Raphael asked

 _We looked at each other without saying something, then I broke the silence_

Actually I have to do something above - I said

Wi-with the Shredder? - Leo asked

Yeah, well, I will return

But, if he hurts you?

 _Don´t worry Leo, I´ll be ok, see you guys - I looked back and everyone had worried expressions on their faces. I walked where Leo brought me and then I get out, I tarted walking on the rooftops towards where the Shredder was, and I finally reached the place._

Mrs. Karai, Shredder was waiting for your return, he is upset - A Foot soldier said

Ok

 _I entered there and went to the Shredder, I saw him sitting on his throne, I approached him and kneckle in front of him, for the last time._

Karai, where were you? - He asked

Nowhere

You gonna tell me?

Yeah, I was... finding out the truth

Wh-wh-what?

You thought I will never find it, huh? Well, now I found

What are you talking about?

You don´t know?, well, I discovered that you were lying to me all my life, that you aren´t my father...that you kill my mother.

Who said you that?

First answered me, it is truth?

WHO SAID YOU THAT?

I asked you something - I yelled

WHO SAID YOU THAT?!

My real father, it is truth?!

Yes, it is truth. And, now that you found it already - He said walking towards me and seeing at me - the next time I see you, you will end so hurt, go away!

 _I walk away from there, something that I didn´t noticed is that a certain person was seeing and hearing everything._

Before you go! - Shredder shouted and I turned - Take...this! - He yelled throwing a knife at me and hurting me in my stomach

Aah - I yelled

Now, see you later, Miwa

 _I get out from there, slowly, an a lot of blood getting outside of my, I was weak. Finally I found the sewer, I entered there, I was very weak. I approached the lair and entered there._

Hey, Karai returned - Mikey yelled

 _I looked at him_

Is something wrong?

 _I didn´t answered, I fainted and fell down_

KARAI! - Was the last notice I heard from Leo, then everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 6 It Hurts

**Chapter 6: It Hurts**

POV Karai:

 _I felt so weak, I forgot what happened, but something I knew already was Shredder hurting me. How could he did that to me? All my life I was loyal to him, and like this is how he pay me._

 _I started opening my eyes, everything was fuzzy. I was on a bed a comforttable bed. I finally opened them, I was on a room with many stuff of Space Heroes, who in this entry world could see that cartoon?_

It was time you wake up - Someone said entering in the room

Le-Leo?

Yeah, are you ok?

Yeah, where am I?

In my room

 _Awesome, this is the freak who watches that stupid program_ \- I thought

How much I have being like this?

About two days...

TWO DAYS?! - I shouted and I felt something hurting in my stomach - Ouch

 _I raised my blouse and saw some bandages around my stomach_

I´ll be ok? - I asked

Yeah, we made everything we could and we have succed

Thanks

I thought you weren´t good for saying that

I´m not

Ok, you wanna get up

Yeah

He helped me to get up, I put my arm around his neck and he put it around my wrist, and started walking to the living room, everyone there was watching the TV.

Hey, Karai! - Mikey shouted

You look better lady - Raph expected

Thanks, I felt better too

That´s great - Donnie said

Where is Splinter? - I asked

On the dojo - Donnie answered

Cool, I want to speak to him, Leo, I will walk by myself

Sure? - He asked

Yeah

Ok

 _He let me go and I walked towards the dojo, he was meditating_

Enter my daughter

Thanks

I see you feel better

Yeah it is truth, I come here for asking you something, how was she?

Tang Shen?

Yeah

Actually, she looked just like you, you´ll be ok if you stay here?

Yeah

Great, we will make a room for you, meanwhile you can stay with Leonardo

Thanks...father

GUYS, THE PIZZA IS HERE! - Mikey shouted

We are going - Splinter shouted - Let´s go

 _We walked to the kitchen and there Mikey gave us some plates, we started to eat and everyone moved to the living room, he ended our food there._

Hey Karai, can you give me the sault? - A female voice said on my mind

You are a very good fighter Karai, I want to be like you - It says again

Karai, you want more pizza - Mikey asked

Hmm, no thanks I am ok - I answered

The day passed, we played videogames, make some pranks and have fun together, it was night when I felt asleepy.

Guys, I´ll go to bed now - I said

Ok, goodnight - The three said me

I´ll show where - Leo said

Great

 _He took me to his room and showed me two beds_

Choose which you want

Hm, this - I said pointing at the one which was in the left

Ok, until tomorrow

Bye Leo

 _He get out from the room and I felt asleep._

But, you said you will never let me alone - She said

I know, but I couldn´t do nothing - I answered

But you promised it

I know, I will be back for you

But, when?

Soon, I promised

 _I felt someone moving me_

Karai, Karai! Wake up

Oh, Leo, what are you doing?

You were having a nightmare

Really?

Yeah, you are ok?

I think so

Good, I will let you sleep

Thanks Leo

Until tomorrow Karai

 _I felt asleep again, I promised to find you_


	7. Chapter 7 New Feelings

p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 7: New Feelings/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was morning when I woke up and seeing that wasn´t in the room, so I decided for searching him, I entered the others room and the others wasn´t there. I thought they could be on the dojo, I walked to it and I was right, they were training already, so I decided to not distracted them. I entered there silently and sat down beside my father and looking at them./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Leo:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"She was there, beautiful as always and seeing at us, I must showed her my movements, so I did it. I did my best and she ended surprised. I was happy, but sadly, she is Splinter´s biological daughter, I will never be with her./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I was getting bored, I wanted to returned to training./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yame! - Splinter shouted - You did it well my sons, we need two more persons to trained with you and I have already one - He looked at me - Karai, you want to start training again?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, I think I am ok/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Great/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where are you guys? - A familiar voice yelled/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Oh no, the red one/em - I thought/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"In that April O´neil entered on the room/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys I wa... - She looked at me - Hm, since when you guys brought villains here?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, April, let us explain it/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O-o-ok?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"They started telling her the hole story/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That, is a little credible, you just look a little like your mother - She said me/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, thanks - I answered/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You will not hurt us anymore, right?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down, I won´t/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"April, we were just start to training, you want it too? - Splinter asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sure/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That´s good, you will trained in pairs, let´s see - He looked at us - Michelangelo you will trained with April, Donatello with Leonardo and Raphael with Karai/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hai - Everyone said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"At first, there was Mickey with April, they started with a weapon combat, Mikey threw his kusarigama towards her, but she tangled it with his Tessen and kicked him making him to falle down/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yame - Splinter shouted - Both of them made a reverence - you made it well, you are progresing April, good job/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks Sensei - Both said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then there was Leo and Donatello, they were good fighters, but at the end Leo was the winner, he broke Donatello´s Bow Staff and kicked him in the stomach./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Next, Raphael, Karai, your turn - He said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We took our weapons and looked at us, then he ran to me and trying to threw away my Katana, but I avoided it, then I kicked him in the back but he returned me it, then I tried to threw away one of his Sais away but he took the my sword´s blade and throwing away, them he made the same with my arm and making me falle down, he was above me and I on the floor, he looked at me for a moment and then he smiled at me, I returned him the smile./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yame - Splinter shouted/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well done Raphael, you too Karai, we have finished for now/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We made a reverence and went to the living room, Raphael was the last to get out/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Raph:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"What was that? I get hypnotized by her eyes, she had beautiful eyes, beautiful smile, she is beautiful. What I am thinking, Leo is in love with her, I can´t be too, but... I already am./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I entered on the living room and get bored again, Donatello was on his laboratorty, Michelangelo on his room, and Raph and Leo on the living room, so I decided to make something fun. I turned on the TV and started searching for something interesting and I found it, Ridiculous, it is a very funny TV program./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are you seeing? - Leo asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ridiculous/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You have never saw Ridiculous? - I shouted/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C´mon you will, now - I said him indicating to sat down beside me/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"He sat down and we started seeing the show, it was the part when the Scary Snowman get punched, we started laughing so loud/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What you guys are seeing? - Raph asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ridiculous - We answered/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is Ridiculous? - I looked at him and indicating to sat down/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"15 minutes later/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We were all laughing on the floor so loud, when the show ended we were laughing yet. Then we stopped./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That-that was so funny - Raph said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know - Leo said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leonardo, I need you a moment - Donatello said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok - Leo answered and went to his laboratory/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey, I want to show you something - Raph said - Follow me/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I will - We walked to a room and stopped in front of the door/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you ready? - He asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For what?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"He opened the door and I get impressed a lot/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Your new room - He said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was incredible, the walls were red, the floor two, in one wall was a Japanese three color pink, the bed was purple, there was a shelf where I could put my weapons, a closet with new clothes, it was perfect/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Raph, this is...thanks - I said hugging him/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Raph:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"She was hugging me, the only thing I could do was hugging her back./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks a lot - She said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Your welcome - I said and she...she gave me a kiss in the check I turned red, I knew it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Leo:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"This was impossible, I... I was jealous... by Raph! She only said thanks for the room, why am I feeling like this? This is new, I have never felt...jealous./em /p 


	8. Chapter 8 The Start of A New Couple

**Chapter 8: The Start of a New Couple**

POV Karai:

 _It has been three days since my new room was finished, and Leo and Raph were acting so...strange, but I think it´s normal. Something that is making me so...confused, is... Leo. Something is that he hadn´t noticed my true feeling towards him, that´s the reason I let him go the night we first met._

Someone knocked on the door;

Karai, you are coming with us for patrol night? - Leo asked me

Yeah, I´m coming - I answered getting up

Are you guys ready? - Donatello asked us.

Yeah - We answered.

Great, this will be our metod - Donatello said - April, Raph, Mikey and I will be in the Shellraiser and Leo and Karai on the rooftops.

Sounds great to me - I answered.

Ok, let´s go pretty teenagers - Leo said and everyone turned to saw him.

You actually said...that? - I asked.

It sounds great in my mind - He answered.

 _We get out from the lair and started searching for something, the night was pretty boring. Leo and I were one the rooftops running for something._

It will be something fun tonight? - I asked.

Clam down - The night is younger yet.

So...?

So, we can find something yet.

I hope that we can find it.

 _We returned to running when we heard broken glasses_

The Purple Dragons, this night is getting interesting - I said.

What do you want for me? - An old man said.

All your money - Fong expected and he gave him five dollars - What is this?.

It is all that I have - He answered.

 _I kicked Sid and Leo kicked Tsoi and they falle shouting;_

What the... - Fong said turning - Who´s back there?

Leo and I get away from the shadows and Fong looked at us.

Ka-Karai? - He asked

You remember me - I answered.

What are you doing with him?

That´s not your business - I answered walking towards him - How many times I told you to not hurt old people.

I don´t have to follow orders from a teenager.

Oh, really? In that case - I said kicking him and throwing him through the wall - Said hello to the Shredder from my own - And we vanished.

 _We were again on the rooftops;_

That was fun - Leo said.

I know - In that, Leo´s phone started to rang.

Yes?

Ok

No, we won´t

See ya later

Who was? - I asked

Donnie, he said that they will return to the lair, you want to?

No, let´s stay here more time

Ok

 _We started walking on the rooftops when we stopped;_

You want to sit down here? - He asked

Yeah - And we sat down - This is a beautiful night.

It is isn't it?

 _I looked at the city and it was so...quiet at night;_

Is something wrong? - Leo asked me.

Hm? Oh, no, it´s only that I had never looked to the city like this- I said.

POV Leo:

 _She just look beautiful in the light of the night. I know that was time for telling her my true feelings, I can´t hold them back anymore. This is the right moment, but...what she will say? Like this I will never find it._

Ka-Ka-Karai?

Yes Leo?

I have something I want to tell you

An what it is?

Is something I have holding back for a long time, I just...don´t know how you will react.

Just say me Leo, it will be ok.

It is better if I say you through a song.

What?

 _I started to sing;_

 _ ***Baby I, I wanna know what you think when your alone. Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh**_

 _ **We've been friends now for a while. Wanna know that when you smile**_

 _ **Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh. Girl what would you do?**_

 _ **Would you wanna stay if I would say? I wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

 _ **Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss. Baby tell me what**_

 _ **I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you. What I wanted to tell you**_

 _ **Maybe I just gotta wait. Maybe this is a mistake**_

 _ **I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah. Girl what would you do?**_

 _ **Would you wanna stay if I would say? Wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

 _ **Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss Your last first kiss. Your last first kiss**_

 _ **Girl what would you do? Would you wanna stay if I would say?**_

 _ **Your last first kiss. I wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss. I wanna be first yeah**_

 _ **Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this. And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah**_

 _ **Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss. I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last. Your last first kiss***_

 _I finished_

So, what do you said? - I asked

Said about...?

You wanna be my girlfriend?

Oh, Leo, you can´t imagine how much I been waited for you saying that to me, yes!

What?

Yes Leo, I want to be your girlfriend - She said and kissed my in the lips, I didn´t knew what to do, but after a seconds I kissed her back.

POV Raph:

 _I was seeing them from the distance, it will happen Raph, she is now with Leo, and that makes her happy, I must... let her go, and forget her._

 _I returned to the lair and waited for them, after half and a hour, they came back._

Hey guys! - Mikey shouted.

Hey - They answered.

Where have you been? - Donnie asked.

Nowhere, only upstairs - Leo answered.

Guys, I think I will go to bed now - Karai said - Bye guys.

Bye Karai - Everyone said.

Raph, can I talk to you for a while? - She asked me.

Sure - I follow her to the dojo

Why you didn´t told me? - She asked.

About what?

You saw Leo and I above, right?

Yeah, I didn´t told because...it´s better like that, only friends.

That´s great Raph, only friends - She said kissing me in the check - Until tomorrow.

Until tomorrow, best friend - I answered.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

POV Karai:

 _ ***You said it will be soon to search for me! - She said**_

 _ **I know, and I will - I answered.**_

 _ **But, when? I need you now! You let me alone**_

 _ **No, I didn´t!**_

 _ **You promised you will always be with me!**_

 _ **And I am!**_

 _ **I don´t want to see you with me***_

 _I felt someone moving me_

Karai! Karai! Wake up, it´s just a nightmare!

Ahh, Leo!

Hey babe, you had have this nightmares since a week, what´s wrong?

It is...never mind, it´s nothing.

Are you sure?

Yeah I'm sure Leo.

In that case, Mikey made for us breakfast, let´s go.

Ok.

 _I get up and walked to the kitchen, everyone was there something that I was feeling nervous is that no one except Raph, knows about my relation with Leo, and I don´t know how will they react._

Guys, you have something to tell us? - Donatello asked.

No, nothing - Leo answered.

Really? You were acting strange since a week ago - Mikey expected.

No, we are not - I answered.

YES YOU ARE! - They shouted.

Well, we have nothing to say you - Leo answered.

C´mon, when you guys, gonna tell us you are now boyfriend and girlfriend? - Donnie said.

Wh-wh-what? - We asked.

You noticed already? - I said.

Yes we did noticed!

From when?

Since like six or five days ago - Mikey answered.

Oh man - We expected.

Don´t be worry, Sensei seems to take it well - Raph said.

WHAT?! SENSEI KNOWS IT?! - We shouted.

Well, yes, it´s better you guys tell him from your own - Raph answered.

We will - We entered on the dojo and knocked.

Sensei, can we enter? - Leo asked.

Yes - He answered - What´s wrong.

Well, nothing, we just wanted to tell you something - I said.

You will now affirm that you are boyfriend and girlfriend, or not yet?

 _Our faces turned surprised_

You knew it? - I expected.

Yes, I did knew.

And you aren´t... mad or angry? - Leo asked.

How could I be angry? You make a such perfect couple, go ahead, is great.

Thanks a lot Splinter - We both said and ran toward him and hugged him.

 _We returned to the living room and the guys were there._

What did he said?! - Mikey shouted.

He says that is ok and great we are boyfriend and girlfriend - Leo answered.

Man, that is awesome - Raph said.

What we will do now? - Donnie asked.

A PARTY! - Mikey shouted.

 _In a few more minutes the lair was decorated all the sides, there was pizza, music, games, everything that in a party have to be._

Let´s start this party! - Mikey screamed

 _We started dancing, singing and having a lot of fun. A couple hours later we were exhausted on the floor._

 _Leonardo looked at the hour._

Guys it´s almost the 10:00 p.m we must be ready for patrol - Leo said.

No, tonight not, I am exhausted - The three said.

It is ok Leo, we will go you and I.

Great, see you guys.

See ya - They answered.

 _We were running on the rooftops a little bored;_

I think this night will be ok - Leo expected.

I think so Leo.

 _Then we heard some noises on the East._

Let´s see was happening - I said.

Ok Karai, let's go- Leo said

 _We started following the noises when we saw some... Foot Soldiers following someone._

Who are the Foot Soldiers following? - He asked.

I don´t know, but this can´t be good.

I know that Karai.

We get in closely, watching the scene.

Leave me alone! - A female voice said - Why you are attacking me?

We need you - A Foot Soldier answered - You have to tell us where she is!.

But, I don´t where she is, she let me alone.

 _I immediately recognized her, and Leo noticed it._

You know who she is?

Yes - I said jumping down.

You will tell us or you will end hurt very badly.

But, I don´t know where she is?

 _The Foot Soldier almost took her when I made falling him down;_

Stay away from my sister - I screamed and started fighting the soldiers, finally they get away.

Karai! - She yelled running towards me - I knew you will never let me alone/\\.

Ally, you are ok? Did they hurt you?

I am ok, don´t worry about it.

Thanks God, I finally found you and I promise I won´t let someone hurt you.

C´mon, I am not a baby!

But you are still my sister.

 _She smile at me and I took her above on the roof tops;_

It´s great to see you again - Ally said.

Who is she? - I forgot about Leo.

Who said that? - Ally asked.

Who is she Karai? - Leo asked walking away from the shadows.

I-i-is a...mutant talking turtle? - Ally screamed scary.

Hm, Leo, Ally; Ally, Leo - I introduced them.

You know him?! - Ally shouted.

Well, yes I do know him.

And you know her? Who is she?! - Leo yelled.

She is my sister Ally.

Nice to meet you talking turtle.

My name´s Leonardo, is nice to meet you too Ally.

 _She started to yawn, I looked for the hour and there was 11:30 p.m;_

Well, it is getting late, it's better off if you go to sleep.

What *yawn* I´m not tired.

Let´s go -Leo said carrying her in his arms and she fall asleep.

 _We were walking toward the sewer and we finally reached the lair, everyone looked at us;_

Guys you returned! Who is she? - Mikey asked.

Shh, is sleeping - I said and I lied her down on the couch - She is my sister Ally.

Your sister? - Donnie asked and Ally started to get up.

Hm? There is a hole family of turtles? How interesting life you were having - And falled asleep again.

Who is she?!

Ah, Sensei, she is Ally - Leo answered.

Why she is in here?

She is my sister, she was attacking by the Foot Clan - I answered him.

I see - He said approaching at her - She will be ok, she can stay here.

Thanks a lot Leo.

But, Karai, how she became you sister? - Donnie asked.

It;s a long story guys.

Well, we have time - Mikey expected.

Ok, all started eight years ago...

Flashback

 _I was walking on the rooftops making sure the Elite Soldiers won't follow me. I started to walk to the street, it has been a week since I made a distraction to the Elite Clan for searching me instead of my father, I had everything I could need, some food, cloth and medicine, while I was on the street, I heard a noise on an abandoned house. I walk toward it and saw a little girl of seven years, alone._

Hello - I said while she looked at me - What is your name? - She didn´t answered me - Hey it´s ok, I don´t hurt.

I-I- I don´t have a name.

Oh, what do you think if I call you...Ally?

Ally? Hm, I like it.

You want to come with me? - I said her raising my hand.

Yes! - She answered tooking my hand - What is your name?

My name is Karai.

That's beautiful name.

Thanks.

 _It passed another week since I have made the Elite to followed me, now I am responsible for a seven year girl, the Elite had saw us sometimes, but never caught us._

Hey Karai?

Yes?

Why are you alone?

Because I´m protecting my father from those bad guys.

Oh, and why he is in danger?

Because a bad person, deceived my father and the bad guys are searching him for killing, and I won´t let them.

But...you have only eight years old!

That won´t stop me - She smiled at me.

 _Two weeks! It has been two weeks, and there are not any signal of my father, but I promised I´ll find him._

Ka-Ka-Karai - She said weakly.

What´s wrong? - I asked worried.

It hurts - I saw her arm blooding.

Don´t worry, I´ll heal you - I took some bandages, and alcohol and put on her arm - It´s done, you are better?

Yeah, thanks sister.

 _She called me sister, it was something new in my life._

 _After three weeks, the Elite saw us and tried to attack, but they couldn´t hurt us a lot._

Karai, you are not ok - She said me pointing my stomach blooding.

It´s not a great hurt, I´ll be ok.

 _She took some bandages and alcohol and put on my injuries;_

You will be better. - I smiled at her.

 _After four weeks, we finally reached my father´s place, I was so weak, and Karai noticed it all, I couldn´t stay awake any more moment._

C´mon, we almost reach, tried to stay awake - She said we walked toward the building and there was a Foot Soldier and I fainted.

When I woke up I was on a bed, I felt weak.

You are wake up! Great.

Fa-father? Where I am?

You are ok, thanks, I see that you found a new friend

Ye-yeah, it´s wrong?

No, finding the family is not wrong.

End of Flashback

So...? - Mikey asked.

She is my family, she always had been, she can stay?

Yeah - Sensei answered..

Thanks - I said caress her head - Sleep well Ally.

Sleep well Karai - she answered me.


	10. Chapter 10 One New Partner

**Chapter 10: One New Partner**

POV Karai:

 _It was morning when I woke up, I slept on the couch with Ally, I was worried about her._  
 _I decided to woke her up._

Ally, Ally, wake up - I said moving her she was nervous, and... hit me in my nose - Ouch - I said falling down and grabing my nose.

Wh-what? Karai! - She shouted running at me - Oh my Gosh, are you ok? Sorry.

I am ok - I took out my hand and saw some blood - Can you go for some paper?

I will - She get away and find paper.

Goodmorning Ka... Oh God! What happened to you?

Leo, it is nothing, only... I got hit

By whom?

By me - Ally answered with some paper in her hand - Take this.

Thanks, is he awoke, Leo?

Yeah he is.

Who is awake? - Ally asked.

Someona had to speak to you - I answered.

Ok? - She answered.

 _We entered on the dojo;_

Master Splinter? - Leo called and Splinter get away from his room.

You must be Ally - He expected.

Ye-yeah I am, and you are?

My name is Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter.

It´s nice to meet you.

Me too sweetie, you will be happy if you stay here with us?

Yeah, of course.

In that case I´ll introduced all the family - And we get away from the dojo.

Guys! - Leo shouted.

 _And the three get away from their rooms;_

Ally, meet, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael - I said introducing them all.

Nice to meet you guys - She said.

Nice to meet you too - The three answered.

Well, I think you must be hungry - Mikey expected.

Yeah, I am - She answered.

So, let´s go eat, pizza! You like pizza? - Raph asked.

Yeah of course.

C´mon - He said grabbing her hand, strange.

 _We were at the kitchen eating pizza, when I noticed a little movement on the floor, a movement I disguise a lot._

Cockroach! - Raph shouted and jumped away from that animal.

You are scared from cockroaches? - Ally asked.

No, I´m not, it´s just a phobia - He answered.

Don´t worry, you are not the only one - She answered pointing at me who was above of the fridge.

Hm, I was just practicing...some...movements.

Yeeeaaaah, suuuree - They answered.

 _We ended eating and someone get on the lair so I check out who was._

It´s someone in home? - April asked.

Guys where are you? - Someone else asked.

 _I walk silently towards them without cayching their attention, when I was nearby them I jumped above the guy and pointing his face with my katana._

Who is he and why did you bring here? - I asked April.

Get away from me! - He begged.

I asked something!

Wow, calm down, he is Casey Jones, and is our friend - She answered.

OUR friend?

Yeah, let him off Karai - Leo said from the behind and I let him out.

Guys, you want to telll me who this pretty lady is? - He asked.

How did you called me? - I asked furiously.

Hm, I must run, right?

You must run - I said and strating running after him with my katana - Come back!

GUYS! - He shouted.

 _Then the guys started to running after me and stopped before I kill him;_

Calm down - Leo said

Ok

 _They started telling him all the story;_

Ow, I understand, you won´t try to kill me again, right? - He asked.

I will try to - I answered.

KARAI! - They shouted.

Ok, ok, I won´t.

Thanks.

You guys will be here all the day? - Mikey asked.

I think so - April answered.

Great!

 _Some hours later everyone was in his own side, Donnie was with April in the lab, Mikey was with Casey playing videogames, Raph was with...Ally in the living room, and I was with Leo on his room._

So...that´s the reason you let me go the first time we met - He said.

Well, a little part, the only was because you didn´t bored me at all.

Yeah, sure.

It´s truth, and what about you? Everyone had told me that you fall in love with me when you just saw me.

They´re lying you.

Really?

No.

Ha, I knew it!

That doesn´t matter now.

Yeah, you are right, now we are together.

Yep, I know.

 _I looked aside and then I felt Leo turning me and kissing me in the lips, I returned him it_

Hey, I came for ask... - Ally entered the room and stopped when she saw us kissing, we immediatly separated.

Um, we can explain it - We said.

You don´t have to, next time I will...knock the...door - And she walked away.

 _We looked ourselves and turned red._

Hahahahahahahaha - We started laughing

That was awkward - He said.

I know, and now she will tell everyone, or at least Raph - I answered, and thought what I just said.

ALLYYY! - We shouted and ran to Raph´s room, we entered running..

 _We opened the door and saw them...kissing, they didn´t saw us... but I almost shouted when Leo covered my mouth and took away from the room and taking me to the living room._

Calm down - He said taking away his hand of my mouth.

I won´t, he just was...kissing my sister!

Shh, be quiet please.

No Leo, he just was... - He made me to shut up with a kiss in the lips - Why was that?

To shut up you.

You did it well.

Thanks.

Now, see how someone that kiss well do it - I said taking his head and kissed on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11 Shredder's Victim

**Chapter 11: Shredder's Victim**

 **Meanwhile at the Foot´s lair**

Master, we don´t have any clue of where she could be.

Find her Bradford, I need her...now.

Yes Shredder.

POV Shredder:

 _I had lost my best soldier, my only family, my daughter, the only one who reminds me of my lover. The only thing I can say... If she is against me, I will use that in my favor._

 **The next morning in the turtles´ lair**

POV Karai:

 _I woke up as usually, but...with someone sleeping with me and hugging my wrist from the behind, Leo. I saw him and kissed on the check._

Good morning Leo.

*yawn* Good morning babe.

Time to wake up.

I know - He put his pillow on his head.

C´mon - I said pulling him.

Later;

 _I get away the pillow and kissed him on the lips._

You will get up now? - I asked

Yeah I will - And he get up - I´ll see you in the breakfast?

Yeah okay.

Great - He get away from the room.

 _I started getting up and made the bed, then I went to the kitchen where everyone was._

Hello everyone! - Mikey said - Today I will cook rice with eggs..

Good - Donnie answered.

 _We finished eating and went to see the TV. After a hour we turned off the TV._

Karai, now? - Ally asked.

Oh, yeah, let´s go - I answered.

Woah woah, where are you going? - Leo asked.

Upstairs for a awhile - I answered.

I don´t think that - Raph expected.

Why? - I asked

It is dangerous - Leo answered.

C´mon, we can´t stay here forever - Ally said.

It will be for awhile, don´t worry - I expected.

Are you sure? - Leo asked.

Yeah - I answered giving him a kissed on the lips - See you later guys.

 _We get away from the sewer and started running on the rooftops;_

So, when you suppose to tell me that you are dating with Leonardo? - Ally asked.

The same day you can tell me you why you are with Raph?

What? We aren´t dating!

So, that´s the reason we saw you kissing each other?

Wh-wh-what?! You saw us?!

Yeah, you seem to cute.

Sometimes I hate you.

You aren´t the only - Someone expected from the behind.

Bradford?! - I asked.

Hi little girls, it was a long time no see.

What are you doing here? - Ally asked.

Searching...for you, and now that I already found you, I´ll tell Shredder where he will see you.

We are never going with him, ever! - I shouted.

I only need you Karai, your little sister can go.

I will never let her alone - She said and we took out our weapons.

I don´t need this, Foot Soldiers, the girl!

 _He shouted and they throw a dart toward my arm._

Karai! - Ally shouted.

Move away little princess - He said and hit Ally making her falling down from the building - Now, you have to come with me.

N-n-n-no, A-A-Ally - I said before fall asleep.

POV Leo:

 _I was on the lair with all the guys seeing the TV a little bored, when I heard some noices coming on here_

Guys! GUYS! HELP ME! PLEASE!

Ally, calm down, what happened? Where is Karai? - I asked worried.

We-we-we were on the rooftops, wh-whe-when, he appeared and-and took, took her.

Who?

Bradford took Karai for the Shredder.

 _I felt all my world falle down, and my heart stopped beating._

No, tell me this is a joke Ally.

Sorry Leo, no it isn't.

Leonardo, what happened? - Sensei asked me.

Sensei, Shredder has Karai.

POV Karai:

 _I woke up in a place very familiar, but not at all, I was on the floor with something around my hands, the last thing I remembered was Bradford attacking Ally and me._

Time for waking up, don´t you think?

Xever?

You haven´t forgot me did you?

Xever, get away! - Someone else shouted and he walked away.

Hello Karai.

Shredder, what do you want?

I want some revenge.

And why I am here?

Because I want your revenge against you.

Why?

Because, you were the only one who reminded me of her, and now that I will not have you, no one will have you neither.

You wanted to have revenge yet? Don't you think you had did enough?

Enough?

You killed my mother, you destroyed my family, you raised my as your own trained as an assassin, you lied me all my life, is that enough? - He looked at me surprised for a moment.

I don't need to explain you my reasons.

 _I ended there, alone, worried, not about what would happened to me, I knew the guys must be searching for me, amd I didn't like the idea a lot._

 _Then I remembered, my cell phone, I had in my pocket, it was only that I was trapped, I tried everything to get my phone, after many tries I get it. Started calling the guys, the first number was from Mikey, so I tried with that one._

C'mon, please, hold it.

Hello?

Thanks, Mikey is it you?

Karai?, where are you lady?

I'm ok, please I need something you...

Who are you talking to? - Shredder asked me

Give it back to me- I shouted

Hello?! KARAI!? - Then the Shredder broke up my cell phone

Are you crazy?

I'm not - He said walking to me with his claws, I closed my eyes and then... - Go away!

What? - I opened my eyes and I was free, the Shredder let me free.

Go away, before I change my decision.

 _I took my katana and get away from his lair, I couldn't believed it, he let me free, why? That was something I wouldn't think that he did. I ran as fasyer as I can to the sewer, then I crashed with something._

Ouch - I said.

Ouch, what the... Karai! - Leo shouted hugging me.

Leo! - I returned the hug

Are you ok? Did the Shredder hurt you?

Leo, really, I'm ok

I was worried about you, thanks you are ok

Can I tell you something?

Of course Karai, what is it.

*whispering* I love you

I love you too - He said kissing me on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12 Presents

**Chapter 12: Presents**

POV Leo:

 _It was now almost four weeks since I was with Karai, we were very happy, I wanted to gave her something special. I want to celebrate her birthday, it was tomorrow!, I had prepared a surprise for her for tomorrow._

 **The next day**

 _I wake up as usually, I looked around and saw the most beautiful woman in the world on the bed, smiling, and today, it was her seventeen birthday, Seventeen! Man, now she is getting older and beautifier. Everything was prepared for her surprised. I walked to the kitchen to start the day._

POV Karai:

 _I woke up and no one was there, but there were noises over the kitchen, I get up and walked over there. When I was closely I started hearing a song._

 ***This love is only getting stronger, so i don't wanna wait any longer**  
 **i just wanna tell the world that your mine, girl, oh, they don't know about the things we do**  
 **they don't know about the "I love you's" but i bet you if they only knew**  
 **they would just be jealous of us, they don't know about the hugs all night"**  
 **they don't know I've waited all my life, just to feel a love that feels this right**  
 **baby they don't know about, they don't know about us***

 _I walked inside and saw Leo over a table, over the table was some food, orange juice, flowers and a candle, it was a beautiful decoration._

Mrs. - Leo said indicating me to sat down - Your chair is ready.

Hm, thanks - I said sitting down - What will we going to eat?.

It is a Japanese food, Tamago Nigiri, orange juice and the dessert will be a piece of Kasutera.

Delicious.

 _We started eating the Tamago Nigiri and drank the juice, then we finished;_

Are you ready for the Kasutera?

Yeah, please - He picked up our plates and took the Kasutera.

 _We ate it and then finished;_

It was delicious Leo, thanks.

It was nothing Karai.

What I'm saying the truth, why you did it?

Now, I can´t make something special for my girlfriend?

Yeah, I think so.

You really want to know the reason, right?

Yep, I do.

For your birthday.

Aww, you remembered it.

How could I forgot it?

Thanks a lot Leo, this is the best present someone could ever give to me.

Wow, wait a minute, it has only started

 _I get surprised of what he said to me. The next few hours were amazing, everyone congratulated me, Mikey cooked a "homemade" cake, it was delicious, but I only don´t of what it was making._

 _In the night Leo asked if we could go upstairs for awhile, I accepted._

 _We were walking on the rooftops and then we sat down in a very familiar place._

You liked your birthday? - He asked me.

Yeah, it was awesome, thanks.

Do you remember this place?

Yeah, how could I forgot this place? In here, that's where we met for the first time.

Yeah, it was.

 _In that moment, a song sounds on another building;_

 ***Can not touch, Can not hold, Can not be together**  
 **Can not love, Can not kiss, Can not have each other**  
 **Must be strong, And we must let go, Cannot say**  
 **What our hearts must know**  
 **How can I not love you**  
 **What do I tell my heart**  
 **When do I not want you**  
 **Here in my arms How does one walks away**  
 **From all the memories**  
 **How do I not miss you**  
 **When you are gone***

That was a really pretty song - I said.

Yeah, it was, haha.

What is so funny, fearless leader?

No, nothing, it´s just that I never thought you could ever said that.

Well, there are many things you don´t know about me.

Like what?

Like, you can´t imagine how much I love you.

Really?

Yeah, and this day was so... awesome, you thought in everything.

I know, and I haven´t finished yet.

 _He took from his behind a little box covered with purple paper;_

Take this Karai.

Leo, what is this?

Open it, trust me.

 _I took away the ribbon and opened the box, I saw a beautiful golden necklace;_

Leo! This is, I don´t know what to say, thanks - I said hugging him.

It was nothing, c´mon put it on.

 _I gave him the necklace and put me on the neck;_

How it looks? - I said

You look so beautiful Karai.

Thanks Leo.

I can´t imagine you have seventeen years old now, and I'm only fifteen years old.

You are worry about that?

No, no, obviously no, only interesting that I am with a girl of seventeen years old.

In some time, you will have sixteen.

I know.

But in four months!

You don´t have to wait a long time *yawn*

Oh, you are tired?

No, no, *yawn* I´m ok.

C´mon let´s return.

 _We returned to the lair and I was so tired, Leo carried me to my bed and lied me down. He covered me with a sheet and kissed my on my cheek._

Good night beauty - He expected.

Wait Leo

Yeah Karai?

Stay with me, please?

Ok, I will.

 _I moved aside and he lied down;_

Goodnight Leo - I said

Goodnight Karai

I love you

I love you too


	13. Chapter 13: Fungus Humongous

p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 13: Fungus Humungous/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was another day in the lair, everyone was sitting on the couch seeing the TV, excepted for Leo, he was with Splinter on the dojo meditating, actually, he had problems and couldn´t focus because some, nightmares, he didn´t wanted to tell me, were hunting him, everything was normal until we started hearing noises./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"GUYS!... APRIL!... SEWERS!...HURRY!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Casey, what´s wrong? - Raph asked and Leo entered in the living room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are the foot bots back? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, we were on here next in the avenue April starts acting freak out and runs up, SHE´S GONE!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait, wait, you just lost...April?! - Donnie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Relax, I´m sure this have a logical explanation, like she was eaten by giant sewers neckers or something - Mikey answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"LET´S GOO! - Donnie screamed and pulled away Casey./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were searching for her on the sewers and all the water had some... mushrooms or something growing in them, everything was blue./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think... I-I-I lost her around here - Casey expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You..think, who that´s a bigger anything - Donnie yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Back off stick master./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who you are calling stick master, pock head? - They started to roar./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Easy follows, it´s not time for this - Leo expected and Donnie pushed Casey./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha - Mikey, Ally and I laughed./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You got a problem with that? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We returned to search for April and everything was real quiet, until../em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahhh, rats? Why it has to be rats? - Casey cried./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dude, they´re everywhere down here, they´re like our little friends - Mikey said hugging a rat./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What´s wrong with you? - Casey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I had asking myself that question for a long time - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm, you heard that? - Casey asked and turned to saw a hollow on the wall, then he shouted and coughed - Dude, that was hideous *cough*./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dude, you put your nose in a sewer, what do you expected? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahhh - Casey shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Casey, what is it? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I saw in there... the demon rat!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Demon Rat? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then, he started to fighting against... nothing, he just was kicking the wind, we looked at him confused, Donatello and Raphel pulled him against the wall./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not gonna lie, that felt good to do that - Donnie expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let me out! LET ME OUT!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down men - Raph said and let him free - What is your mount punch?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then he fall down in the ground and we heard someone screaming;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"April! - Donnie shouted and ran towards her, we followed him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Your dad is trying to eat you? It´s all right, calm down - He expected - Everything is gonna be ok April./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hold on, what´s that sound? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then, we saw some blue ball on the ground coming at us, it stopped in our feet;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is that? - I asked, the ball showed us legs./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Is a mushroom! With feet - Mikey expected - Aww, it´s so cute - Then the mushroom jumped on Mikey´s face - Ahh, get it off of me! Get it off of me!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo took away the mushroom an transformed again in a ball./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don´t move! - Leo ordered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We got this - Raph and Ally shouted and started to fight against that thing, and it throws a yellow sustance on their faces./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys! - I shouted throwing away that thing - Guys, are you ok?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, it´s you - Raph expected - Keep away from me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Noo, water! Water! - Ally shouted and started throwing us water, I knocked her./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Raph started attacking Leo, an he looked confused./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No you don´t roach, I can beat you again - Raph said to Leo.0/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Roach? - Leo and I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then he started acting so strange, and April too./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What´s going on here? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fungus! - Donnie answered - Everything is happening to Raph, is happening to April, Ally and Casey, it´s like they were experimating their worst fears, and I think I know why./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"In the laboratory/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Donnie touched April with a cotton on her check and put it in some water, the water turned yellow;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"April been exposed to toxic substances of fungus... - Donnie explained./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´m freakin out! I´M FREAKING OUT! - Raph shouted and then he vomited./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After a time, we returned to search for Casey, I was carrying Ally on my shoulders, Donnie was with April, and Mikey was pulling Raph. We entered on a strange place that was covered of something blue./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The fungus grow faster on the night, we must stop it before it´s too late or the mushrooms will spray out over all the city - Donnie expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"He touched a wall and it broke, we entered there and there were lots of mushrooms blue. We started walking and then the mushrooms started walking to us, we fought them, when one of it sprayed over Mikey/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This is not good - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cockroaches! - Raph shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Squirrelanoids! - Mikey yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then, they began to run away;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys! Wait! Stop! - Leo shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then, a mushroom touched Donnie and fall down./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Donnie, are you ok? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wh-what? Aahh, no please! Stop!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, watch out! - Leo shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I turned and the mushroom sprayed me. I fall down/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, are you ok? - Leo asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wh-what? Leo, is everything ok? - I saw him turned./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, nothing is ok - He answered me - Don´t you see? You broke up this family! We were very happy until you came on our lifes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, I never wanted that!./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you don´t go? - Raph shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, guys! - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, nothing, you are such a problem we must take them out !- Donnie yelled/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, brother./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Never call us like that again in your life - Leo screamed - I HATE YOU!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I started running away and then I reached the lair;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai! Karai! - Splinter yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, father?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Never call me like that, you are not my daughter./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Now I see that your mother and I made a mistake, having you!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, please father./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you don´t go with your great master, or the one you have calling dad for fifteen years./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The Shredder? No! Please!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai!Karai! Are you ok? - I saw my father beside me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dad?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you ok?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, what happened?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, you entered in the lair running and then started to scream No, please, no, what happened?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I, I don´t know./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai?! Where are you sweetie?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai! - Leo said running at me - Are you ok?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, thanks./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After some minutes we were on the living room telling our stories./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, you turned on a giant bat - April expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, the sunlight killed the mushroom - Leo said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, that´s your greatest fear, losing us - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, and yours is never be part of our family./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know you will be always part of this strange family/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thnaks Leo, I love you/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; color: #444444; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I love you too Karai/p 


	14. Chapter 14 Calling

**Chapter 14: Calling**

POV Karai:

 _Everything was great on the lair, already passed two months since we fought with that starnge mushroom which show you your greatest fear, forgetting that, we were living so happy, training, discutting and fighting, it was a perfect life._

 _We were on the couch seeing the TV, everything was great._

So, I won on the training today - Raph expected.

I don´t think that, little guy - I answered.

Who did you called me, lady?.

 _On that moment my phone started to ring._

Excuse a moment hot-head.

 _I attended the phone;_

Yes? - I asked.

*They returned* - I immediatly knew who he was talking about.

Excuse me guys - I said them walking outside the lair.

When they will reach? - I asked.

*In a month*

Claiming the same?.

*No, in this case is worst, they are claiming the clan, the country, and America*.

What did the president said?

*He knows about this, he will send his soldiers and all his army, but he needs some extra-soldiers for this...war*

I thought they would never do this again, why they are claiming for America?

*Because, they know our best soldier is there and they will try to finish you*

I understand, I will go in a month, ok?

*Good, I´ll tell everyone, she will come with...*

No, she will stay here, safe.

*Ok, I´ll call you later for more infromation*

Thanks, bye

*Bye*

 _I hung the phone and returned to the living room, and sat down in the couch;_

Who was? - Leo asked.

Uh? Oh, was a friend for Japan that called me to said that he is in the city and I will see him, in a while.

Hm, ok? - He answered.

Where is Splinter, I need to speak with him.

I think he is... he is in the dojo - Donnie answered.

Oh, thanks Donnie

 _I walked into the dojo and knocked the door._

Can I come? - I asked.

Yes - He answered and I sat down.

I need to ask you something.

And what it is?

I want to train again to become better.

Well, I can do that, but you have to wait for the guys.

Oh no, I can train alone.

Are you sure?

Yeah, I'm sure

Ok, when you want to start?

Can we start now?

Hmm, yes, if you want

 _After two hours I was exhausted, and improved my habilities of the Taijutsu or fight without weapon, Kenjutsu or fight with sword, Shinobi-iri or getting in a place without noises, Borjaku or military strategies, Chocho or espionage, and Intojutsu or escape and concealment._

I think it´s all for today - He expected.

Yeah, thanks a lot Father.

Rest for awhile.

 _I returned to my room and sat on the bed, when my phone started ringing again;_

Hello? - I picked up the phone.

*I have something*

Tell me.

*Well, I will send you your airplaine ticket in a few days and I know who is your partner*

And, who is?

*Oroku Saki, or Shredder*

What?! I´ll work with him?

*Calm down, why you are acting like that? Is your father*

Yeah, my father

*I called him few moments ago, and he is waiting for you in his lair*

Ok, I will go now

*I will call you later*

Bye

*Bye*

 _I hung it and walked to the exit;_

Hey, where are you going? - Leo asked me.

I´ll see my friend.

And when you will return?

Soon, I promised - I kissed him in the cheek - Bye.

 _I was on the city walking on the rooftops towards the Shredder´s lair, I couldn´t imagine yet, that I was working with the Shredder, again. I was getting closer to the building, then I reached it. I jumped down and two soldiers were on the door._

The Master was waiting for you, enter - One of them said.

 _I entered and found Bradford and Xever, they guided me to the Shredder. He was on his throne like always I walks toward him and...kneckled, why? I don´t know._

You know? You don´t to do that anymore - He said me.

I did this for fifteen years, now I can´t stop doing it.

You received the calling?

Yeah, he says we will work together.

And I will train you.

Wh-wh-what?

You heard me, I´ll make you a better kunoichi for this...war.

Ok, when we will start to train?

You need to tell me, hear me, I´ll teach you all my secrets, can I trust you?

Of course Master, but hear me what I´ll say, I´m doing this for my home country and this country, not for you, got it?

I need think about that.

I can forgive you...but I would never forgive what you did.

Ok.

In that case, let´s start this.

You want to train now?

Yes.

 _After some hours we finished and I returned home;_

Hey, Karai! - Mikey shouted.

Hi! - I answered.

Where were you? - Donnie asked.

Uh, nowhere, only upstairs with my friend.

All the day? - Raph asked

Guys, I´m really tired, I will go to bed, see you tomorrow.

 _I walked to my room and lied down, seeing my mother´s picture._

I promise mom, I´ll train as much as possible to become the best kunoichi, I´ll protect our country, this country, the clan, the people, and all my family, I will finish with this...war.


	15. Chapter 15 Strange

**Chapter 15: Strange**

POV Karai:

 _It has been almost one month of exhaused training, I was becoming better and better, I trained wih Splinter and Shredder. I trained with Splinter two hours and with Shredder four, every day._

 _Every day I took away some clothes from my room and put them on Shredder's lair, the guys didn't notice yet what would happen._

 _Today was a very important day, the guys and I would try to defeat Splinter, that don't know about my new habilities, I'm not sure if I have to use them or not.._

Ok guys, are you ready? - Leo asked.

Yeah, but, dude, are you sure? Every time we try to defeat him, we end so...hurt - Mikey expected.

Don't worry, now we have an extra ninja - He said seeing at me.

We are ready Leo, let's do this - I answered.

 _We were on the dojo walking toward Splinter, he stand up and put on fighting position. First, Raph tried to kicked him on the head, but he couldn't, Donnie ran towards him trying to kicked him on the stomach, he failed, Mikey tried to punched him on the legs, and Leo was running behind him, he almost punched him, but Splinter didn't let him. Then, was my turn, I was so confident, I run towards him and avoiding one kicking from him, I took his hand and made him flying on the air and making to fall down. The guys were impressed/scary, he stand up and avoid one kick from me, then... I made something I wouldn't, I knocked down him with the...Death Dragon, that movement was only from the Shredder, and from no one else._

Where did you learn that? - He asked me scary.

I-I-I am sorry - I said walking out from the dojo.

Hey, wait! - Leo shouted.

What? - I asked.

You wanna to tell me something?

Leo, I... sorry I will come back, later.

 _I get out from the lair and started running to Shredder's lair, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do, what to say. I reached the lair and entered there._

Karai, are you ok? You look worry - Shredder said me.

Hm, yeah, I am... I am ok.

Sure? You can tell me everything.

Ok, a few minutes ago I fought with Splinter and I won him.

And you are worry about that?

No, is that, I won him using the... Death Dragon.

Uh...

I think they know I am seeing you.

But they don't know the real reason, right?

No, they don't.

Well, get dress and we will start training.

 _I went to the room and started searching for something to dressed, I found my old armor, it had been a long time since I didn't use it. I returned with the Shredder using my armor and the Foot Symbol._

I am ready Master- I said him.

Great, why you are wearing that?

I always love this armor.

 _We started training, after four hours, we finished. I walk toward the lait, but I was waring a large coat and some black pants, for concealed the armor. I entered there and was no one. I walked silently to my room when the light turmed on_

Karai, you return - Mikey shouted.

Hm, yeah.

Can we talk? - Leo asked me.

Maybe tomorrow guys, I am tired.

C'mon, why you are acting like that? What movement was the one you did early? Why you are avoiding us? - He asked me worried.

I'm not avoiding you guys.

And then... tell us

I said no!

 _Leo took me by my coat, showing my old armor and the Foot Symbol, everyone was scared I could see tears in Leo's eyes._

And this is nothing? - Raph asked pointing me.

Karai, what is this? - Ally asked me.

 _I needed to said something, the only thing I could say was a lie_

Yeah, I have something to say... I am training with the Shredder again, since almost one month ago, I am in his clan again, the next time I see you, you won't survive to tell someone - I said throwing one smoke bomb and vanishing.

 _I walked in the Shredder's lair, everything was quiet and I was so sad, I will stay there all the week. Why I had to said that? It is better like this, they won't see me leaving, but they will know my real reasons.I only hope they understand. I am doing this to protect them, they will never know how is beeing at a war, I will never let someone to hurt them, even if I put in game my whole...life_


	16. Chapter 16 Goodbye

**Chapter 16: Goodbye**

POV Karai:

 _Today, today would be the day I had to go, everything was ready, clothes, weapons, startegies; but I was missing something, the truth. I needed to tell everyone the truth, and I would. I would tell them everything, wih a letter._

Karai? Are you ready? - Shredder asked.

Yeah, everything is ready, but I have to do something.

Do it quickly, I'll wait you in the airport

Ok Shredder.

 _I walked on the street with it in my hand, I was searching her to give them the letter, the only problem was that I couldn't find her._

See who we have in here - A female voice expected.

April!

Hello, betrayer.

No, you don't understand.

Oh no, I understand everything, I thought the Foot Clan only attacked in the night.

I am not in here for attacking someone.

Really? So...?

I only wanted you to give this to the guys - I said giving her the letter.

What is this?

Only, gave it to them, you can read it if you want - Then I vanished.

Leo POV:

 _Everything was quiet on the lair, since a week ago I felt so...sad. But then, I saw April running;_

April, woah, what happens? - Donnie asked worry.

She will become a hero, she is a hero, she had always been a hero - She answered.

Wow, wow, what you are saying? - I asked.

Read this - She gave me a letter.

Of whom is this? - Ally asked.

Just read it and find out.

 _I started to read it;_

 ** _*From: Karai_**

 ** _To: Her family and friends_**

 ** _Hey guys, um, well, I'm not really good with feelings, but I only wanted to say that I am so sorry for saying that the last we saw; I didn't want to tell you the real reason I was acting like that..._**

Guys, you better see this - Mikey said pointing the TV.

*And now, some important news from Japan - The locator said - The Japan's President had informed us that his country is at war*

Hmmm? - We expected.

*The leader from the Elite Clan declared the war, not only to the country, to the Foot Caln and America too. The president asked for some extra-soldiers, and in his army will be many Foot soldiers, their master Oroku Saki and one of the best soldiers in this world, Karai.*

Wh-wh-what did he said? - Donnie asked.

*We hope this army have victory, if it´s not, well, the war will come here*

 _I turned off the TV;_

Leo, continue reading that letter - Ally said.

 ** _the real reason is that I´m in a war, yes, you heard me, I´m in a war for protecting my country and your country. I am so sorry for not saying you before, but, this is the best.  
_** _ **Mikey, promise me that you´ll be always the happy one; and, is better that you practice more in the video games, because when I return, I will win you in every game, haha, I love you little one...**_

I love you too, sister - Mikey said with a tear on his face.

 ** _Donnie, you have to promise me that you´ll be always the smartest one, continue being the one who help everyone in this family, continue inventing many things, I´ll see all your new stuff when I come back, I love you Donnie..._**

No, Karai, please... I promise - Donnie said with the eyes red.

 _ **Raph, little guy, always be the one who cares more about all this family, and my sister too, haha, don´t worry, I am ok that you´re with Ally, protect her a lot and make her so, so happy, I´ll bring you something very special, I´ll see you later, brother in law...**_

Me too, sister in law - He said trying to be the strongest one, as always

 ** _Ally, oh sister, I am so sad, but I´m happy too, because I know you will be safe. Don´t be worry about me, and remember, I am not letting you alone, I will always be with you, even if you don´t see me. I love you a lot sister..._**

No, please! Karai! - She cried in Raph´s arms.

 ** _Splinter, Sensei, father, I will miss you a lot, promise me that you´ll care a lot about the guys, you´ll teach them to become greatest ninjas, don´t be worry, I´ll be ok. I love you dad..._**

I love you too, my daughter - Sensei said with tears on his eyes.

 _ **Leo, sorry, is the only thing I can say now, sorry for lying you and... hurting you, I´ll always have in my mind all the things we did together, promise me you´ll always be the leader the team need to have, you´re that leader, always remember me Leo, I love you...**_

I love you too honey - I said without doing something.

 ** _Please, tell April that I will miss her a lot and the pock-head too. I will try to end with this war, I promise you can sleep well, I love all of you. Until one month guys, Booyakasha!_**

 _I felt so sad about...everything;_

My sons, Karai wanted to stay well, and we will, we will return to train - Splinter said

Yes Sensei! - We answered.

Karai POV:

 _I was in an airplaine flying to Japan, seeing the ocean from the window;_

Karai, are you ok? - Shredder asked.

Yeah, it´s only that I am tired.

Then, sleep, you need all your energy for tomorrow;

Ok, I will - I said falling asleep, I promise I will return Leo.

Leo POV:

 _I walked inside my room and lied down on my bed. Then, my feelings won me, I started to cry so loud._

Karai! Why?! I need you! - I cried.

Leonardo, my son - I saw Splinter in front of my door - Calm down, she want us to stay strong, don´t...don´t worry about her.

How can I not be worry about her? She can end hurt.. or... death.

Don´t think in that, she will be ok.

You promise?

I promise Leonardo.

O-o-ok

Let´s go to sleep

I will Sensei.

 _He get out from my room and started to fall asleep, I will see you again Karai, I know it, I just know it_


	17. Chapter 17 City At War Part 1

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 17: City at War - Part One/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I was seeing at the window, we were almost at Japan, how far is New York from Japan./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mrs. Karai - A man said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We almost reach Japan, it's better you dressed up./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, I will./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I dressed up with my armor, when I finish putting it on, we reached to the place./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you ready? - Shredder asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, let's go - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We walked through the military academy and reached the soldiers' campaigns./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm, interesting - He expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The masters must go to the northeast campaigns while the Kunoichis to the south ones./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok,,see you later then./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Great./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I walked to the south campaigns and entered in one who said "Ninja josei" or female ninjas. When I entered there, I saw another girl./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who are you? - I asked her./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, hm, sorry...I-I-I... - She answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I asked you something./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My name is Jenny and I'm from the Bushido Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They never said will be more clans in here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They didn't?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, but is nice to meet you, my name's Karai and I'm from the Foot Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait, you are that Karai? Oroku Karai?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think that./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh girl, you are so incredible, everyone knows who you are, you are... like a legend in here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I am?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, your father is one of the greatest Senseis in this world./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"On that, two more girls entered the room;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who are you - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wow, calm down, my name's Katniss and she's my sister - The older one answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My name's Joan, we are from the Zakura's Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"While Jenny was a girl of 15 years old, white skin, blond hair and long, sky-blue eyes, thin and tall; Katniss had 16 years old, white skin, brown hair and short, thin and tall, with brown dark eyes and Joan had 15 years old, white skin, light-brown hair and long, light brown eyes, thin and tall./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hi, I'm Jenny from the Bushido Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And my name's Karai, I'm from the Foot Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wow, you mean, that Karai who defeated many Elite soldiers with only eight years old? - Joan asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yep, that one - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey, I came to ask if... - A girl shouted entering in the room - Karai./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nira, how a long time - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Nira was a master kunoichi of my age from the Tpjic Clan, she had white skin, black hair, honey eyes, thin and tall, we were rivals for a long time./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I thought your father wouldn't trust you for this - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don't remember me that! You shame me in front of him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was a training, what do you expected?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Only if you forget that./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm, ok? I'm Jenny from the Bushido Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm Katniss from the Zakura Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And I'm Joan, from the Zakura Clan too./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm Nira from the Tpjic Clan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, well, we introduced ourselves to each other, now, Jenny, why you are here? - I asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, they asked for my mom to fight here, but she is so sick, so I put myself in her place, and you girls? - She asked seeing at Katniss and Joan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, we are the best soldiers of our clan, so they decided to recruit us, we came because we heard our mother is here - Katniss answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And your mother, what is? - Nira asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She is a sniper in the military force - Joan answered - What about you Nira?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, they tried to recruit my master/father, but he is so old, I decided to come alone while he is caring my daughter./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?! You have a daughter? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, she has three months, I had her, because I get... raped, but I love her like no one else./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That's pretty - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks, tell us Karai, how you get here? - She asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, they recruit me when I was with my family, I started training while they didn't know anything, I went away from them saying a lie./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don't worry, they'll be ok - Nari said putting her hand in my shoulder./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Girls! We need that you go with your masters, now! - A soldier ordered us./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hai! - We answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Jenny, Katniss and Joan left the room while I turned to see Nari./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you gonna stay here? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'll be ok, only go - She answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know? We must be friends instead of enemies./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I agreed with that./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I walked to find Shredder, he was waiting me in the recruit center./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why they need us to see our masters? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because you must know the strategies - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"First, can I asked you something?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Of course./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you let me go the night you captured me?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because... that things you said to me were truth, I'm a monster, I made the worst thing a human could did, and I'm continue hurting. I saw on you eyes, Tang Shen ones, scarified and with concern, so I made something I should did fifteen years ago./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I smiled at him./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"When it was night, I returned to my campaign. The girls were there already, we chose our beds and lied down, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to sing./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*.../em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Only miss the sun when it starts to snow/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;".../em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;".../em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Only hate the road when you're missing home/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;".../em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"And you let him go*/em/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Many kilometers away from there, was a teenage turtle trying to sleep, while he couldn't, he tried to sing./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*Well you only need the light when is burning low/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;".../strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Only know you lover when you let her go/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Only know you been high when you're feeling low/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;".../strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Only know you lover when you let her go/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"And you let her go*/strong/em/p  
/div 


	18. Chapter 18 City At War Part 2

**Chapter 18: City at War - Part Two**

POV Karai:

 _After_ _one week at war, many soldiers died. nay others get hurt. We reached the Elite campaigns at least three times, but we failed. Many Elite soldiers saw any of is many times. Some soldiers, including me, get hurt protecting others, someones lost an arm, a leg, an eye, a hand, a foot, or like me, only broke something, in my case, was my leg._

Wow Karai, only a week and you have broke already a leg - Nira expected.

Haha, very funny Nira, did they said already when we will go? - I asked.

You won´t go with us, you aren´t great.

C´mon, I´m great in the art of Bajutsu (ninjutsu skill of horsemanship).

I don´t understand yet why we are going on horses.

Me neither.

Girls, it´s time you prepare to go to the Elite campaign - Shredder said.

Ok, better to go now - Nira said living the room.

Karai, you think you are in good conditions? - He asked.

Yeah, I´m ok - I answered.

 _He guided me to the horses and I rode one. It was a little difficult with a broken leg, but I could. Nira, Jenny and I were in the midle of the group, that day was when we should use our skill of Kayakujutsu or pyrotechnics. After some time, we reached the campaigns, while the others soldiers were istracting the Elite ones, we were preparing the real weapon._

Karai, we are ready, what about you? - A soldier informed us with a telephone.

Yeah, let´s start this in three...two...one...now!

 _The soldiers were fighting against the Elite soldiers and we hided on the jungle._

Leave the horses here - I ordered.

 _While everyone was distracted, we use our equipment to entered there;_

Jenny, you got this? - Nira asked.

I´m in that - She shamed the cameras and turned them off - It´s ready.

 _We entered there and...nothing, we continued walking and reached the munation and weapon´s storage, but, there were four soldiers._

Ok, you kick the one behind in the left and you, Nira, the one behind in the right, while I kick the two in front - I ordered.

 _We did that and entered there, we put the explosives on every corner of the room, no one noticed it, everyone was fighting outside yet. When we finished, we got out from that place and returned to the jungle to ride our horses._

We are ready, let´s go - I informed with the phone.

Ok, we will see you later on the hideouts.

Hm, Karai, we aren´t missing something? - Nira asked.

What? No, oh...the bomb - I said giving her the control - Do it.

 _She pressed the botton and the Elite hideouts blew up with many screams behind them._

Let´s return - Jenny said.

 _We returned to our campaigns and everyone else was there already, we let the horses to drink and eat an we went to our room._

Your are ok! - Katniss yelled.

You have succes? - Shredder asked.

Yes Master - I answered.

Good job - He said.

 _The second week was the worst, not only because the war, this week was the guys sixteen birthday, and I know I wouldn´t be there. But I gave Bradford something to the guys, he must gave to April._

Karai, let´s go! - Shredder shouted.

Ok - I answered.

 _Happy birthday guys!_

POV Leo:

 _This was the worst Mutation-Day ever, everyone was sad, including me._

C´mon guys, the cake is almost ready! - Mikey shouted.

You´re right Mikey - Donnie answered trying to felt happy.

 _On that moment, April entered with a huge black bag.;_

Are you going to trash the garbage? - Raph asked.

No, in this bag, I have presents for a certain person - She answered.

Who? - I asked.

Is someone you meet - She answered.

WHO?! - We yelled.

C´mon guys, you know who I´m talking about.

Well, no - Raph expected.

I´m talking about Karai.

What? - I yelled - She remembered it?

Obviously, and she sent you this - She said putting the bag on the table.

Mikey, I think this is for you - She expected.

 _She gave him a new scooter color yellow with blue print and purple letters saying "Pizza Time"_

Oh, this is incredible, thanks Karai - Mikey said.

Here Donnie - April said.

 _She gave him and IPad color white, with a keyboard and headphones color white too._

This is awesome - He expected.

Here you go Raph - April said.

 _She gave him a box with small holes on the top, when he opened it, it showed a small baby turtle on it. It was adorable and had a gap on it´s shell, just like Raph._

Oh, hey little buddy - He said grabbing the baby turtle - I will call you Spike, I only hope you shouldn´t be like the other Spike I have.

And, Leo, here;

 _She gave me a blue box covered by something green; when I opened it, I almost fainted; it showed DVD´s of all the seasons of Space Heroes, with hiding scenes and interviews with the actors who did the voices of the characters, and a special DVD of some exclusives episodes of the cartoon._

Wow, how did she get this? - I asked.

I don´t know - April answered me.

How did she gave to you? - Donnie asked.

She gave them to Bradford and then he gave to me, I almost fainted when he did it; she should miss you a lot - She answered

We miss her a lot too - Mikey said - Oh, I think the cake is ready, who wants a piece of it?

I! - We shouted.

 _We started eating the cake, everyone was happy again; thanks Karai, for brighten the day to everyone! I hope the things should be good over there._


	19. Chapter 19 City At War Part 3

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 19: City at War - Part Three/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I was waiting for the third week, that week was the one which I could called the guys. It was only for one day, so I couldn´t let passed that opportunity./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Leo POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were at the couch seeing the TV, we were a little happy, excepted for Ally, she was sad since Karai left us./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys, we need to fin something new in the TV - Raph yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, maybe something abo... - Mikey answered when his phone started to ring./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who is calling you? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Persons like me are full with callings - He said taking out his phone - Yeah?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Mikey?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The one and only, who´s calling?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*It´s me, Karai*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai?! -We shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Put me in loudspeaker*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"He put her in loudspeaker/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Hello?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Yeah, it´s me*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh sweetie, it´s glad to hear you again - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Thanks, how are the things over there?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We´re good, well, almost everyone - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Ally?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, she is so sad since you left us - Raph answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Can you call her?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Of course - Mikey answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I went to Ally´s room an knocked the door;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey, can I come? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What do you want Leo?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I want you to come with me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where and why?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Only if you come with me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I took her to the living room;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you want me? - She asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Ally?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ka-Karai? - She asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Yeah*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"OH KARAI, HOW-HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU HURT? WHEN YOU´LL COME BACK?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Wow, wow, calm down*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sorry, it´s only that I miss you a lot./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*I know, I miss you a lot too*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai? - Splinter asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Father?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it´s me honey./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Oh, it´s glad to hear you again*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How are you?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*I´m great, what about you*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We are great too./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*That´s perfect*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How are the things above there? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Well, this is difficult, but we´re winning*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That´s awesome - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*I know, oh, I have to tell you something*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And what is? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Mikey, promise me that you´ll be always smiling at the world no matter what happens*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I-I-I will - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Donnie, you´ll be always the smartest and genius of the family, always inventing new stuff, right?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Right - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Raph, you´ll always care a lot of the family and try to control your temper, promise it*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I promise - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Ally, you´ll be aways and confident of yourself, no matter what happens?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´ll try to - She answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Father, you´ll teach the guys to become the greatest warriors they´re destine to be?*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes daughter- He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*And Leo, you´ll always care everyone in the family, and be the leader they need to have, cause you´re already that leader*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Like always, but why are you asking that?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*IT´S TIME! THEY FOUND US! IT´S NOW OR NEVER! PREPARE TO THE END!* - Someone else shouted/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who said that? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*I have to go now, remember that I love everyone of you*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What´s happening right there?! - I asked but she hang up the phone./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What do you think will happen Leo? - Donnie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think... I think, she doesn´t think to return./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Now, it was four weeks, we were scared and confused, everyone was like that, but I knew we couldn´t surrender./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We can´t give up, not now - I yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ha, try to tell that to everyone - Nira expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, what I must say?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Something to return the confident to everyone - Katniss answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I walked to a lace where everyone could saw me and stop there./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"HEY! HEAR ME! - I yelled but no one payed attention to me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let me try - Shredder said - HEY EVERYONE, MY DAUGHTER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY TO ALL OF YOU, SO PAY ATTENTION TO HER - He shouted and immediately everyone was looking at me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks, well, only hear me, four weeks ago we come here to end the war, we can´t give up now./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, but how can we won them? - A soldier asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With our winning spirit, we let away our family, friends and life to win this, and we will./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, this pretty girl is right - Another soldier expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, who will fight until this war end? Who will win today, they or we?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We - Someone answered softly./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don´t hear, louder!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WEE!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That´s right, we won´t let them to win./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You will command us, right? - A soldier asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You want that I command you?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Of course./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"O-o-ok I will./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Later we were riding our horses to the Elite´s hideouts, we look closely to the land, and we weren´t the only ones at horses./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, well, see who we have in here - The leader expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Long time Shang - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh Karai, sweetie, you are thinking yet, that you can defeat us? You´re so young, you don´t have the habilities, just like your mother./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don´t even talk of my mother, soldiers, get ready!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You hear the lady, prepare - Shang ordered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Attack! - I shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Everyone was fighting against an Elite soldier, I was watching everything when I felt someone behind me. I turned to crash swords with Shang./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Look sweetie, we know that you´re not to good to win me - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Really? You hadn´t saw me training the last years./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And what? I know you are too good, to win me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don´t think that/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, you sounds just like your mother, she was a proud kunoichi, only that she isn´t here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I can defeat you alone./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh you´re so adorable, and who´ll protect you? If I defeat you, no one will be here to stop us, Japan will be ours, United States will be ours, New York will be ours./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"NOO! - I said burying my sword into him - You won´t./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aah - He said falling down./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Now, we won this war - I said him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No-no matt-matter wh-what you do, I-I wi-will always re-return - He said weakly./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hear me, you can hurt me, but no one can hurt my family - I said cutting his troath with my sword and killing him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I saw everywhere, everyone of the Elite Clan was defeated, and we were standing yet./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mrs Karai? - A soldier asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tell the president that this war had ended, we won!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Everyone shouted and celebrated our victory, we knew that time was for sleeping well, saw our family, coming home./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I will return guys, I will return./p  
/div 


	20. Chapter 20 Back To The Sewer

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 20: Back to the Sewer/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Karai POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I was so excited on the airplane. I was nervous, excited and happy, and everyone over there noticed it./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down Karai, everyone is seeing at us as the "crazy ones" - Nira expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sorry, is only that I´m excited./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, me too, after one long month, I finally can see my daughter again, and you´ll met your nephew./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nephew?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, well you´re her uncle./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hmm, sure, you never said me that you were on New York./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I didn´t have to./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes you had./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Forget that./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were talking, and then we started hearing this song:/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*I'm coming home, I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Tell the World I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'm coming home, I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Tell the World that I'm coming /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"(I'm back baby) /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I feel like there's nothing that I can't try /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"And if you with me put your hands high /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"(put your hands high) /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"And you, the dreams are for you /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I hear "The Tears of a Clown" /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I hate that song /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I always feel like they talking to me when it comes on /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Another day another Dawn /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"What if the twins ask why I ain't marry their mom (why, damn!) /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"How do I respond? /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"What if my son stares with a face like my own /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"And says he wants to be like me when he's grown /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Sh-t! But I ain't finished growing /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Another night the inevitable prolongs /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Another day another Dawn /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Just tell Kesha and Taresha I'll be better in the morn' /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Another lie that I carry on /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I need to get back to the place I belong /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'm coming home, I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Tell the World I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'm coming home, I'm coming home /strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Tell the World that I'm coming*/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You heard that? We´re coming home - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Girls, we almost reached the airport, sit down and we´ll be on New York - Shredder expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks - We answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We waited for a while, when we finally reached the airport;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ladies and gentlemen, you can get out now - The pilot said by the microphone./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We took our things and get away of the airplane. We started walking to the exit;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nira? - Someone asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Father? - She answered running at a man carrying something on his arms./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It´s glad to see you again - He said crying./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´m glad to be here - She answered carrying the baby on her arms - Karai, this is my daughter Lotus./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She´s beautiful, can I carry her?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Of course - She gave me the baby, she was beautiful. She had honey eyes, black hair and white skin./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She perfect - She said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah she is - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, let me introduce my father, dad, she´s.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai! How a long time./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Usaki, it´s glad to see you again - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You did a good job out there in Japan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks, but everyone helped in it - I said returning Lotus to Nira./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai? - Someone yelled and I freeze, I couldn´t believed it, she was there./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ally?!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai! - She said running at me, we started to cry and hugging each other - I can´t believe you´re here! You returned! I missed you a lot./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I miss you a lot too sister./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nari, how a long hasn't been?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A long time Ally - She answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mr Usaki./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hi Ally, ready Nira?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh yeah, girls I´ll see you later, now I have to go - She said walking away./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And she isn´t the only one, we have to go now - Ally said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In the sewer, the guys are waiting for you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, how they know I.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let´s go Ally./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were walking through the sewer to the lair, I was excited and nervous, I could saw again my family and friends;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We reached the lair - She said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It looks, different, oh is only that I haven´t saw it for a long time./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who´s right there? - Someone shouted and the person I was waiting to saw again came out from his room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Splinter!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai?! - He said running at me - You-you´re back./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, I´ve returned - I said hugging him and crying./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys! - He shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Then four heads get out from the couch and saw at us, the one at yellow came out from his place and walked at us/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes Master Splinter? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hmm, Mikey - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait Karai, Splinter wants to say me something - He said and we looked at him - Whhhoooooaaaa, Karai!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mikey - I said and he hugged me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You´re back!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, can you get off of me?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh sorry, is that I missed you a lot./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Me too - Donnie expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aw Donnie, I miss you too - I said hugging him - And you Raph?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I miss you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well thanks I... - I get disrupted by Raph hugging me from my behind./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh I miss you a lot, sorry for acting like always, I´m trying to control my temper, but I can´t./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, ok, ok, now you can get off of me - I said trying not to cry./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tell us everything, how you were? - They asked walking at me, I started walking back slowly./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, first can you stop... ahhh - I said falling down but I was catch by someone./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm, this is a dirty place for a beautiful girl like you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hello sweetie./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo - I said crying - I can´t believe it´s you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Me neither - He hugged me and I kissed him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys, don´t do that in front of Mikey - Ally said covering his eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sorry, is that I miss you a lot - I said him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Me too sweetie. Me too./p  
/div 


	21. Chapter 21 Old Memories

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 21: Old Memories/strong/div  
/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px;" /div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px;"  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Leo guided me to the couch and everyone sat down there./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, tell me how you knew I was ok - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, it was an incredible day - Leo answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Flashback POV Leo:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*I was so nervous since one week and a half ago, I didn´t knew if she was alive or.. death./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo, come here, let´s see TV - Mikey yelled./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sorry, is that I´m so nervous - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Clam down, she´ll be ok - Raph expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I hope that - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don´t worry, let´s see this - Mikey answered seeing the TV./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We interrupted this program for special news - The locator said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahhh - We expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They informed us from Japan, that the Foot Clan had won the war against the Elite Clan, and their new leader Karai, helped them to won it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh My... - Mikey said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH, YEEEES! - We shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I told you she would be ok - Raph said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha, yeah, sure - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"End of Flashback/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm, that was interesting - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, and how was it there? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, I met some new girls, their names were Jenny who put in the place of her mother, Nira who went alone because his father wasn´t in good conditions, and Katniss and Joan, who went to found their mother./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, they found her? - Splinter asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh yeah, they did./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Flashback POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*It was the third week and we were working with the snipers on the military force*/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well Karai, this is your job, you need to go to the jungle and search for weapons lost - She said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, and your name is? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh sorry, I´m Mizuki./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Nice to meet you, why you´re here?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I came to find my daughters./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And what is their names?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well they are.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mom? - A girl asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ka-Katniss? Joan?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mom! - Joan shouted and run towards her./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My daughters - She said crying./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mom, I can´t believe we are seeing you again - Katniss said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Me neither.*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"End of Flashback/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aww, that was adorable - Ally said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, how they noticed your skills? - Donnie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, it is a pretty interesting story./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Flashback POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*I need someone who go alone to the Elite hideouts and bring on some stuff - The leader said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I! - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You? Come on, you´re only a girl./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, you think I´m so young, or you think I can do it fast?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think you´re only a young kunoichi, you aren´t so... experienced./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´ll show you how "experienced" I can be, what I need?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Only your weapons below./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, got it/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Be careful, I don´t another hurt soldier./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I rolled my eyes and get out. I was on the jungle searching for the hideouts when I saw it in the distance. I went closely it and saw no one, when I started hearing voices./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, you think she can defeat us? - One of the men said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think yes, you know who her mother was? - The other one asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, who was?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tang Shen, the kunoichi who defeat many of us alone./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And her father Oroku Saki, one of the greatest masters on the world./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Awesome, they know how good I can be, instead of my army - I thought./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I walked instead of the hideouts and started searching for them, GPS, weapons and plans./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"See who we have in here - A male voice said from my behind./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shang, long time buddy - I said taking my katana./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha, how are you?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you need to know?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´m not here for fighting you, I´m here for propones you something./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And what is?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You want to join us?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And why I should do that?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because in this army we know how good you are and in the other not./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You don´t want to be a very recognized master in here?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That...that sounds... great./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, what you say?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I say - I said walking to him - We´ll won you and finish you - I kicked him on the stomach - Take this - I said giving him a control/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is this?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You´ll see - I said while the bomb exploded on the hideouts./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I returned to my army with everything on my hands, their strategies, weapons and everything else./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai - Shredder said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How was it? - The leader asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Take this - I said giving him everything./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You...you did it - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I´m not really a young kunoichi, right? - I asked walking away.*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"End of Flashback/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kunoichi? Your mother was a kunochi? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And one of the greatest - Splinter answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How it was? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, when Oroku Saki and I were training by our master Akiyama, he recruit a young woman who was very good in Ninjutsu. She started training with us, no one in there could won her, neither me. She became the greatest on our clan - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, and this is for you - I said giving him something./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A... Tessen? - Raph asked - Why Master Splinter will need a Tessen/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It isn´t only a Tessen - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Is Tang Shen old Tessen - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah - I said - Shang gave it me, he found it in... the old house./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Is better to go to bed - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bed? It is early - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, early, it is only the 11:30 - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? The time passed fast - Raph said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bye *yawn*, until tomorrow - Mikey said and went to his room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bye everyone - Raph and Ally said and walked away./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bye guys - Splinter and Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goodbye Leo - I said and entered on the room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I lied down on the bed and tried to sleep when I felt someone pushing me;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey, what do you want? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh sorry, I didn´t want to wake you of my bed - Leo answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hm? Oh sorry, is only that *yawn* I´m a little tired - I said standing up./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don´t move, sleep here, only move a little to your right./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I did it and he lied down beside me;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I missed you - He said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Me too, I love you Leo./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I love you too Karai/p  
/div  
/div 


	22. Chapter 22 New Substance

**Chapter 23: New Substance**

POV Karai:

 _It had been one week since I returned and all the things the guys do, impressed me a lot, it´s because I miss them a lot. Mikey´s pranks, Donnie´s stuff exploting everywhere, Raph´s growls, Ally´s temper, Splinter´s orders and Leo, I missed all from him. It was night and we were thinking about going to patrol._

So, ready? - Mikey asked enthusiastic.

Calm down - Ally answered.

Yeah, we´ll go out in a while - Raph expected.

C´mon, c´mon, c´mon, I want to go out now - Mikey yelled and I gave him an assassin look - Ok I´ll shut up.

Guys! Sensei let us to go now! - Leo shouted.

Wuuuuuu - We screamed.

 _We were on the rooftops running, searching for something interesting but nothing;_

Dudes, there isn´t nothing funny tonight - Raph yelled.

Well, that´s because a certain someone passed time with one of our greatest enemies - Leo said by referring to me.

Who? - Mikey asked.

Aaahh, Karai - Donnie said.

Yeah well that... - I started to say when we heard noises on a building near there.

Let´s go - Leo ordered.

 _We entered to the building and saw some kraang-bots talking to each other;_

Kraang, the known as new substance is in the place know as kraang´s hideout? - One of them asked.

The known as new substance is in the way to the known as kraang´s hideout - Other answered.

What new substance? - Raph asked.

Shh, we´ll see in a minute - I answered.

 _After some moments a portal opened and some kraangs entered carrying something, it was a substance similar to the mutagen, but it was color purple._

The known as new substance is here, the known as new substance works like it has to? - Another kraang asked.

Booyakasha! - Mikey yelled and we jumped over the kraangs.

 _We were fighting against all the kraangs and winning, we didn´t noticed, but a kraang went towards a strange machine which had that new substance, they pressed a button to unleash it, Ally and I were behind it, and the guys saw it._

We must know if the known as new substance works as it has to work - A kraang said.

Look out! - They shouted and pushed us away from the substance way.

No! - I shouted seeing the guys in a white light and pain screams.

 _The kraangs get away from that place, Ally and I were scared/impressed seeing at that scene. We covered our eyes for a while, when we opened them again, we saw four human teenagers on the floor instead of mutant turtles. They stand up and saw at us, one of them had blond hair, light-blue eyes, he had freckles, he was the shortest and looked adorable and cute, it seems like he was the youngest, the tallest one had light-brown hair, red-brown eyes, a gap between his teeth, he looked a little handsome, the strongest one had light-brown hair too, green eyes, a scar on his chest, he was handsome, and the other had brown hair, dark-blue eyes and a smile that everyone on the world could identified it, he was the most handsome of all._

Leo? Raph? Donnie? Mikey? - I asked.

What happened girls? - Leo asked and we looked at them surprised.

Girls? - Raph asked and we were on shock yet.

GIRLS! - They shouted and we react again.

You...you... - Ally tried to said.

What? - Donnie asked and we noticed they were... naked.

Oh - We said covering our eyes.

Is better to - Ally said taking some pieces of paperboard and giving them - you put this.

Why we have to...? - Mikey asked and they looked at each other.

Aaaaahhhhhh - They shouted.

Calm down guys - I said with my eyes covered yet.

Oh, wait a second - Leo said - Ready.

 _We opened our eyes and saw some handsome naked teenagers in front of us._

What the heck just happened to us? - Raph asked.

I think I know it - Donnie answered walking to that strange purple substance - This is a new Kraang substance made of some human DNA and cellulose.

Agh! Why that strange thing didn´t took away your big brain? - Raph asked.

I´m saying it serious - He yelled - Right girls?

 _I was looking at Leo with a stupid face, I couldn´t imagine he was that guy I had in front. Ally was looking at Raph as the same way like me._

Girls! - Donnie shouted and we reacted.

Hmm, yeah? - We asked.

You were listening us? - He asked.

Maybe...it could be...no - I answered.

Let´s return - Leo ordered.

Wait! - I shouted.

What happens? - Mikey asked.

We must have a explanation for Splinter, he should react mad when he see teenagers on his home - I said taking on a glass tube some of that substance.

Ok - They answered.

 _We were on our way back to the lair and I couldn´t stop seeing at Leo, I never imagine he could be so... handsome. We entering on the lair and we didn´t saw Splinter._

Great, he isn´t awake - Ally shouted.

Shh, he can stand up - Leo said when the lights turned on.

And what do...? - Splinter saw the new human teenagers - And you are?

Sensei, it´s us! - Mikey yelled.

Mi-Michelangelo?

Yeah, it´s me.

Donatello? Raphael? Le-Leonardo?

Yeah Sensei.

What? How you turned into this?

It was because this thing - I said showing him the liquid.

And what is that?

This thing turn any mutant into human - Donnie answered.

Really?

Yeah, we use it, and now is your turn - Ally expected.

What? No, I´m not sure about this.

C´mon it isn´t dangerous - Raph said.

O-o-ok I will.

Awesome, now you have to find some clothes - I said refering into the... naked end.

Oh, of course.

 _I entered with him on the dojo and spread the liquid into him, he fall down and started to scream, when the... "anti mutation" finished he stand up and put a blanket on his wrist, now he was again Hamato Yoshi._

You look well dad - I said.

I can´t believe this - He said seeing his hands, touching his face - I´m human again.

Yeah, now we´re six teenagers and one adult... all humans.


	23. Chapter 23 Jobs

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 24: New Life/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were on the lair planning, how it would be our "new" life, with the human boys. Now, they could live on a real house, try to have a "normal" life, live in the real world./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, what should we do first? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, first, if you want to find a house you´ll need to find a job - Ally answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Job? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, well, you can't live like kings without jobs - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, what job we can find? - Donnie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, some job that need some abilities from you - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hi everyone! - A voice screamed from outside the lair./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh no, is April - Donnie said and April entered on the lair./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hello, how were...? - She said looking at the humans - Aaaaahhhhh./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down April - Ally said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"How can I calm down? There are five humans more!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We won't hurt you April - Mikey said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait, Mikey?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it's me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo? Raph? Do-Donnie?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it's us April - Donnie answered and she... fainted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh great, let her in the couch - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let's see what we should do - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, I can let you live in my department - I expected./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"YOU HAVE A DEPARTMENT?! - Everyone shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, I go to it every day when I get out from here, I can borrow you it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You will? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, come on, I'll show you the way./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, what about our stuff? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down, no one will take it away, oh but first, Ally and I will bring you some... clothes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh yeah, ok - Raph said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Ally and I were finding some clothes on my department, the bad new was that everything was for girls. It took some time to find great clothes, we find some new pants that we never used because they were so big and some jackets. We returned to the lair and heard the guys talking about their new lifes./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think I'll start working on a restaurant - Mikey said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why? - Raph asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because I love to cook and I do it great, I can be a nice cooker/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, well I think it could be a great idea if I'm a helper in a laboratory - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What laboratory? -Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, but I can give a perfect help in every way./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I will try to find a job in a sports store - Raph said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And why in a sports store? - Donnie asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I like the sports dude./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha, I don't know what to do, but I was thinking to help in a music studio for help the directors - Leo said and everyone, including me, get surprised for his decision./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, why? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, I always wanted to be on a music studio./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sure, we brought the clothes - Ally said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks - They answered putting the clothes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And what about you Master Splinter? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I was thinking of open a Ninjutsu academy./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Really? That will be awesome - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And we will train there too? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don´t know yet if I´ll make it, but if I do it, you will as well./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We get out from the sewer, Donnie was carrying April on his arms, of course. We were on the street, when I saw the guys climbing to the rooftops./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are you doing? - Ally and I asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You don´t have to hide you anymore - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh yeah, it´s only that we did it for a long time - Leo answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C´mon - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were on our way to my department, it was in a huge building. We were on the place when I saw the guard on the front of the building, I greet him and we entered there. Inside the building was Elizabeth, or Liz like I call her, the receptionist of the building. I said her that everyone was with me, so we entered on the elevator and went to my department, more like a department it was like a small house. It was huge, two big bedrooms, two restrooms, a big kitchen and a large living room./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, you like it? - I asked and they only nodded./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You live in here? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, well Ally and I./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This is so huge - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, but it is ok, right?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Better than it - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After it, Splinter and I went to speak to Liz, if it was the possibility that they moved to my department. After many hours of sign paperwork, we started to moved everything to the department, stuff, weapons, video games, and everything else. We started to put that place in order, we knew we won´t be a long time on there. After finished everything I said I will get out for a while. They let me to go, I took some for my department and went to the Shredder´s lair./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are you doing here?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down Xever, I bring something to the Shredder./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We must have to kill you if you´re here more time./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I rolled my eyes an get out from there, when I thought to entered by the window. I went to the roof of his lair and entered by it. I found the Shredder seeing at the city by the window. I entered there and ended stand up in front of his throne./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You need to teach some manners to the Brazilian fish that you have - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are you doing here? - He asked/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? Now I can´t visited my favorite master?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Really?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, I came here to give you something - I said tooking out the purple substance of the Kraangs/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mutagen?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It isn´t mutagen, it´s like a reverse-mutagen./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Master Shredder - Bradfrod said entering on the place - What she´s doing here?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hello Bradford/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, explain me more about that substance - Shredder said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What about if I show you?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bradford!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What you want from me? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Put here while I spread this into you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"WHAT?! NO!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C´mon it won´t hurt/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Do it Bradford - Shredder said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I gave him a veld and spread that into him the substance, it started to became again the Bradford I always knew was. Shredder was surprise seeing at that scene./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Master Shredder? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where did you find that? - Shredder asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Have it - I said giving him the glass tube./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you´re helping me?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, you helped me too, we´re even./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks Karai./p  
/div 


	24. Chapter 24 House

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 26: House/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I get up on the couch, someone else was with me, but not only one, three other teenagers sleeping with me. I saw closely to them, they were Ally, Donnie and Mikey. We were sleeping like animals, one over there, other besides me and other above me./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys, guys! - I said moving them./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hmmm? - They answered asleep./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Get up! - I said sitting up in the couch and making them falling down./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aaahhh - They all falled down./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We need a new house - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh yeah - They answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were with Chris, he was the man who would helped us to find a new house instead of a department. The guys, Ally, my father and I were on Chris's van seeing every house we could buy./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, Hamato family, what house you want? - Chris asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We really don't know - Splinter answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, don't worry, we have all the day for searching it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Awesome, all the day searching for a new house - I said sarcastic rolling my eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It isn't as bad as you think - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, after a hole month of working, we must need time for our own - Mikey said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Time for our own? We patrol the city every single night, after work - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And? - Raph asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Argh, never mind./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ready people, we have reached the first house - Chris said stopping the van./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We stopped in a yellow house, it was big yeah, but looks like a barn instead of house. It had three floors, a big yard and backyard too, bigger for my taste./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chris, you have another option? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Like I always say, if you don't like the first one, we'll see more of them, c'mon, let's go - He said while we were entering again on the van./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"The second house was... old, very old. It's floor was of wood, a weak wood, broken windows and wools with holes on them./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This house has a bad expectation - Chris said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because some neighbords said that some people entered there for making, I really don't knwo, but they said that are "ilegal" things - He said while we saw many men entering on the building./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who are those guys? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You guys have the gasoline? - One of the men asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah! You have the pales? - The other one asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Run! Run, run, run - Chris said and we immediately returned to the van./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After four hours for searching that house, we almost gave up. It left only one house more and we would return home. We stopped in a very pretty white house./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, this is our last house - Chris said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wow, this is... - Mikey said while we were seeing at that house./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was a big house, it had three floors and a huge yard./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Can we enter? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Of course - Chris answered and we entered on it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was huge inside too, the living room was large, even for putting on it like five large couches; the kitchen was half kitchen and half dinning room; the dinning room had the space for putting there a table for fifteen persons, the restroom was... big, that was in the first floor. In the second one, it had five rooms, one restroom in each one. In the roof of the house, it had... a swimming pool, a swimming pool! That house was perfect for us./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wow, this house is... - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Perfect - We finished the sentence./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah - He said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, you have a decision? - Chris asked and we looked to each other./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Like, five hours later, the pantechnicon we ordered was with all our things on the doorway of our new house. We were adjusting every thing in its right place. After one hour of ordered everything, we were so exhausted./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey, we need to put in agreement, who will stay in each room? - Splinter asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, let's see, we have only five rooms - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I've an idea, the five older ones will sleep on a room, and the two younger ones on the yard - Raph answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha, very funny Raph - Mikey said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I have another idea - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Which? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What if?, Donnie and Mikey sleep on their own rooms, and Raph and Ally on other one while Leo and I on other one, and finally Splinter on the last./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It's a really good idea - Ally said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, I only have to say something - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? - Raph asked and I took him from his shirt./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If you make something to my sister, I'll make you pay, understood?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah - He answered scared and I let him out./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fine, now we have to order everything - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Again? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We will finish - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok - We answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"At 11:30 pm we were lied down on the couch so exhausted. We finished to order our new house after three hours./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We...we finished - Mikey said tired./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it's better that each one go to his own room - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, see you tomorrow - Mikey said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bye guys - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Goodbye - Raph and Ally said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Good night, until tomorrow - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let's go - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We entered in our room, it had a light-blue floor and roof, red wools, two large windows, two closets for each one, a restroom, and a be for both of us./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You're tire? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? *yawn* No, I´m so *yawn* awake - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Large day, huh?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it was./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let's go to bed - He said and we lied down./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Do you think this will be the beginning of a new life? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sure, this will be an interesting new life - He said turning off the light and we fall asleep./p  
/div 


	25. Chapter 25 The Propsal

**Chapter 26: House**

POV Karai:

 _I get up on the couch, someone else was with me, but not only one, three other teenagers sleeping with me. I saw closely to them, they were Ally, Donnie and Mikey. We were sleeping like animals, one over there, other besides me and other above me._

Guys, guys! - I said moving them.

Hmmm? - They answered asleep.

Get up! - I said sitting up in the couch and making them falling down.

Aaahhh - They all fall down.

We need a new house - I said.

Oh yeah - They answered.

 _We were with Chris, he was the man who would helped us to find a new house instead of a department. The guys, Ally, my father and I were on Chris's van seeing every house we could buy._

So, Hamato family, what house you want? - Chris asked.

We really don't know - Splinter answered.

Well, don't worry, we have all the day for searching it.

Awesome, all the day searching for a new house - I said sarcastic rolling my eyes.

It isn't as bad as you think - Leo said.

Yeah, after a whole month of working, we must need time for our own - Mikey said.

Time for our own? We patrol the city every single night, after work - I answered.

And? - Raph asked.

Argh, nevermind.

Ready people, we have reached the first house - Chris said stopping the van.

 _We stopped in a yellow house, it was big yeah, but looks like a barn instead of house. It had three floors, a big yard and backyard too, bigger for my taste._

Chris, you have another option? - Ally asked.

Like I always say, if you don't like the first one, we'll see more of them, c'mon, let's go - He said while we were entering again on the van.

 _The second house was... old, very old. It's floor was of wood, a weak wood, broken windows and wools with holes on them._

This house has a bad expectation - Chris said.

Why? - I asked.

Because some neighbors said that some people entered there for making, I really don't know, but they said that are "illegal" things - He said while we saw many men entering on the building.

Who are those guys? - Leo asked.

You guys have the gasoline? - One of the men asked.

Yeah! You have the pales? - The other one asked.

Run! Run, run, run - Chris said and we immediately returned to the van.

 _After four hours for searching that house, we almost gave up. It left only one house more and we would return home. We stopped in a very pretty white house._

So, this is our last house - Chris said.

Wow, this is... - Mikey said while we were seeing at that house

 _It was a big house, it had three floors and a huge yard._

Can we enter? - I asked.

Of course - Chris answered and we entered on it.

 _It was huge inside too, the living room was large, even for putting on it like five large couches; the kitchen was half kitchen and half dinning room; the dinning room had the space for putting there a table for fifteen persons, the restroom was... big, that was in the first floor. In the second one, it had five rooms, one restroom in each one. In the roof of the house, it had... a swimming pool, a swimming pool! That house was perfect for us._

Wow, this house is... - Splinter said.

Perfect - We finished the sentence.

Yeah - He said.

So, you have a decision? - Chris asked and we looked to each other.

 _Like, five hours later, the pantechnicon we ordered was with all our things on the doorway of our new house. We were adjusting every thing in its right place. After one hour of ordered everything, we were so exhausted._

Hey, we need to put in agreement, who will stay in each room? - Splinter asked.

Yeah, let's see, we have only five rooms - Donnie said.

I've an idea, the five older ones will sleep on a room, and the two younger ones on the yard - Raph answered.

Haha, very funny Raph - Mikey said.

I have another idea - I said.

Which? - Leo asked.

What if?, Donnie and Mikey sleep on their own rooms, and Raph and Ally on other one while Leo and I on other one, and finally Splinter on the last.

It's a really good idea - Ally said.

Ok, I only have to say something - I said.

What? - Raph asked and I took him from his shirt.

If you make something to my sister, I'll make you pay, understood?

Yeah - He answered scared and I let him out.

Fine, now we have to order everything - Splinter said

Again? - Mikey asked.

We will finish - He answered.

Ok - We answered.

 _At 11:30 pm we were lied down on the couch so exhausted. We finished to order our new house after three hours._

We...we finished - Mikey said tired

Yeah, it's better that each one go to his own room - Splinter said

Ok, see you tomorrow - Mikey said.

Bye guys - Donnie said.

Goodbye - Raph and Ally said

Good night, until tomorrow - Splinter said

Let's go - Leo said.

 _We entered in our room, it had a light-blue floor and roof, red wool's, two large windows, two closets for each one, a restroom, and a be for both of us._

You're tire? - He asked.

What? *yawn* No, I´m so *yawn* awake - I answered.

Large day, huh?.

Yeah, it was.

Let's go to bed - He said and we lied down.

Do you think this will be the beginning of a new life? - I asked.

Sure, this will be an interesting new life - He said turning off the light and we fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26 Not a Normal Wedding

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 27: The Proposal/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It had been now five years since the guys became humans. Leo and I had been boyfriends for six long years, the best of my life. We all had improved our jobs, Mikey now is owner of the veterinarian, Donnie is the best scientist in the quimical laboratory, Ally works now works distributing pizza, Raph is now the manager of the music store, Leo is now a video music director, Splinter had improved his position a 40% in JP Morgan Chase company, and I, left the beauty shop three years ago and started working on JP Morgan Chase building too. It couldn't be a better life./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Leo POV:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Yeah, it could be a better life. Today was the day I would propose marriage. Splinter was happy when I told him./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Flashback:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sensei, I want to say you something - I said entering on his room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is Leonardo?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I wanna know if you're ok if... I get married with Karai - I saw his face and it was surprised, but I didn't know if was angry./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leonardo... that is... - It's over, we'll say me no - One of the best things someone had told me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are...are you great with that?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Great? This is fabulous, but you've to know that is a really big responsibility./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, and I'm prepare in that./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When you'll tell her?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Soon, I promise./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Awesome Leonardo./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"End of Flashback*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I've prepared everything, I'll invite everyone and her to a restaurant, and in the middle of the dinner, I'll propose her./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo? - I heard someone knocking on the door./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes Karai?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C'mon, Mikey had prepared the breakfast./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fine, I'll go./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We were eating on the dinning room, April was there too, everyone was happy and I was so nervous./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys, I want to tell you something - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is? - Karai asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I want to say all of you that.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That we are boyfriend and girlfriend - April finished/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wooooahh - Mikey shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That's incredible - Karai said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And for celebrate it, what you think about go to eat in a restaurant at the night? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, why not? - Karai answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, we must go...- April said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh c'mon, is for celebrate it, you have to go - Karai answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, we'll go - Donnie said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Great, it'll be a fabolous night - Karai said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Oh, you have no idea/em - I thought./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"It was almost time for go to the restaurant, I was dressing up so nervous./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leonardo, my son - Sensei said entering in my room./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ahh, yes? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I notice you're nervous./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ye-yeah I am./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Don't be nervous, it's normal./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, how you asked marriage to your wife?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ha, well, we were on a dock seeing the ocean at the night, when I thought that was the right moment, I asked her./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You say it like it is easy./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It's easy./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, it's not./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Only calm down, and wait for the right moment./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok I will./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"At the restaurant, we were eating and talking of many things, laughing and making jokes. It was a restaurant where singers and musicians could sing something to the people over there. When I couldn't hided it anymore, I spoke./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Guys, can you hear me? - I said nervously./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shut up, our leader wants to say us something - Raph said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Speak Leo - Karai said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, I want to say something I was hiding for awhile - I walked towards the stage and took the microphone - This song is for someone very special to me; Karai, honey, I love you - They started playing the music while I started to sing./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*Hey, I wanna tell you something, but I'll just say it through a song/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I want this to be special, cuz I've been waiting for so long/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Babe, I wanna tell you that, I'll always be loving you/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I want us to be forever, so I'm gonna ask you to.../strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Marry me, babe, will you marry me?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We'll be together forever if you just say yes to me/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I started walking at her slowly/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Did you understand what I'm saying?, cuz I'm gonna say it to you again/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I want you to think this through, this will be our life's new beginning/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Babe, tell me, do you believe me?, that I'll always be loving you/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I want us to be forever, so I'm gonna ask you to.../strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Marry me, babe, will you marry me?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We'll be together forever if you just say yes to me/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Oooh, I know we're meant to be/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I knelt in front of her and took out the ring's box/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I love you baby and I have my hole life to show you, that I'm the one for you/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"If you marry me, babe, will you marry me?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We'll be together forever, if you just say yes to me/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I showed her the ring and she started to cry/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Marry me, I'm ready, can't you see?/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I'll be loving you forever, cuz I know we're meant to be/strong/embr style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Oooohh, I know we're meant to be, babe, will you marry me?*/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, will you marry me? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ye-yes Leo, I'll marry you - She answered and I kissed her in the lips./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Everyone started to clap at us and I put her the ring in her finger, and returned to eat./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Good proposal dude - Raph said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks - I said/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For the future wife and husband - Donnie said raising his cup./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"For the future wife and husband - We followed him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"When we finished to eat, the guys returned home, but Karai and I went for a walk over the city./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You did it well Leonardo - She said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Thanks, I practiced it for a while - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh no you didn't./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah I did./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You're, unique./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And I love you like that Leo./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I kissed her in the lips and then returned home because was getting cold. We went to our room and lied own on the bed./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Good night Mr. Hamato - She said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Good night Mrs. Hamato./p  
/div 


	27. Chapter 27 Japan Part 1

**Chapter 28: Not A Normal Weeding**

POV Karai:

 _For two long months, today was the day I would get married with Leo. I was in a room preparing and dressing, April, Ally and Nira were helping me._

So, I look pretty? - I asked.

Pretty? Ha, Leo has so lucky to have you - Nira answered.

Haha, thanks a lot Nira.

 _I was dressed with a beautiful and long white wedding dress, a pair of white slippers, and a long white veil that covered all my face._

Yeah, you'll be a perfect wife - April expected.

I can't imagine that my older sister is going to marriage - Ally said.

Haha, calm down, we must not wait long time to see Raph and you married - I laughed.

Ha, very funny sister - Ally said.

Girls, can I enter? - Splinter knocked on the door.

Sure dad - I said.

Thanks - He entered on the room and looked at me.

Let's give them some time - April said and they get out of the room.

You look beautiful - He said me.

Thanks - I said.

I can't imagine, you're going to get marriage.

Aww, are you...crying?

What? No, a little.

Why?

I can't imagine my little girl is going to live her own life.

Ow - I hugged him - Don't worry, I'll be always your daughter.

I know that Karai.

Hey everyone - Mikey said entering in the room - Whooa, you look very pretty.

Thanks Mikey - I answered him.

I came to said you that everyone is here, let's start this - He get out from the room.

Let's go - Splinter said me.

Yeah dad.

Are you nervous?

A little bit father.

Don't worry, everything will be great.

Ok.

 _I was with my father walking and holding his to Leo, everyone was there, the guys, Usaki, and Jenny, Katniss and Joan were there too. My dad let me besides Leo, I was watching at him like the first time. I couldn't imagine that I was getting marriage with the same "guy" I almost killed that night on the rooftop._

Karai, you accept Leonardo for all your life?, in the good ones and bad ones too?, until the death separate both of you?

Leo POV :

 _There she was, beautiful; when she entered on the stage, I couldn't believe that that girl was the one who almost killed me that night on the rooftop._

Leonardo, you accept Karai for all your life?, in the good ones and bad ones too?, until the death separate both of you?

I accept - I answered.

Well, you can kiss the bride - He said when unexpectedly the doors opened.

Sorry for interrupted this wedding - A man said entering.

Oh no - I heard Karai saying.

Karai POV:

 _Taichi, why he was there? Shang's son, I thought I should never saw him again._

Hey pretty - Taichi said me.

What are you doing here? Don't you see this is a wedding? - I asked.

Oh, I didn't noticed it, I think everyone will want to hear this - He said calling someone by a phone.

What? - Leo and I asked.

You killed my father, now it's time to return you the favor - He said while many Elite soldiers entered in the building.

Run! - I shouted.

 _Taichi ran at the guests, I immediately asked Raph for my weapon and he gave me. I ran toward Taichi and stopped him to hurt someone._

Mikey, Nira; take out everyone - I ordered.

Ok - They protected every guest.

Go away! - I shouted.

No, you killed my father - He answered.

He was the guilty of his own decease - I said while Leo ran towards Taichi.

I don't think that - He said while many Elite soldiers started fighting with him.

No! Let him go - I ordered.

We had an old trouble between you and me - He said.

 _We get out from the building and started fighting outside, we ended on the rooftop of the building._

Why you're continue doing this Taichi? - I asked.

You took away my father from me - He answered.

I don't have any choice, he wanted to took Japan and USA, I couldn't let him to.

That's not a excuse.

It's not? - I asked keeping my weapon - He killed many people, innocents.

What? - He asked keeping his weapon too.

Yes, he almost killed me.

But...

You don't have to be like him - He looked at me for a moment.

No! - He said running at me.

We slipped from the building, I was holding by the edge of the rooftop, Taichi was almost falling down.

Taichi, give me your hand - I said.

No - He said trying to attacked me again.

C'mon.

 _He fall down from the building_

No! - I screamed.

Karai! - I heard Leo coming.

Leo.

Give me your hand - He took me above the rooftop.

I'll tried to.

I know - He said hugging me.

Now he must be... - I looked down but see nothing - he's gone, I hope one day he'll see that his father was the bad one.

I know babe, is good you're ok.

 _We returned to the weeding, everything was "normal" again._

Ok, now that everything is ok again, Leonardo, you, ahhh, blah blah blah, you can kiss the bride.

 _Leo kissed me and everyone started to clap at us. After that, it was time for threw the bouquet, it was catch by Ally. At the end, we went to dancing one of our favorite songs:_

 _ ***Ohhh... Oh her eyes, her eyes**_  
 _ **make the stars look like they're not shining**_  
 _ **Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**_  
 _ **She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**_  
 _ **Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her**_  
 _ **she wont believe me And it's so it's so**_  
 _ **sad to think she don't see what I see**_  
 _ **But every time she asks me do I look okay I say**_  
 _ **When I see your face there's not a thing**_  
 _ **that I would change Cause you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are**_  
 _ **And when you smile the whole world stops**_  
 _ **and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are.**_  
 _ **Her lips, her lips could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_  
 _ **Her laugh, her laugh She hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
 _ **She's so beautiful and i tell her everyday**_  
 _ **Oh you know, you know you know**_  
 _ **I'd never ask you to change**_  
 _ **if perfect is what you're searching for then just stay the same**_  
 _ **So don't even bother asking if you look okay You know I say**_  
 _ **When I see your face there's not a thing**_  
 _ **that I would change Cause you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are**_  
 _ **And when you smile the whole world stops**_  
 _ **and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are.**_  
 _ **The way you are The way you are**_  
 _ **Girl you're amazing Just the way you are**_  
 _ **When I see your face there's not a thing**_  
 _ **that I would change Cause you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are**_  
 _ **And when you smile the whole world stops**_  
 _ **and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing**_  
 _ **Just the way you are. Yeaaaaah.***_

I love you Leo - I said

I love you Karai - He answered

Ha!

What's so funny?

This wasn't a normal wedding, right?

Anything in our life's is normal - He said kissing me in the lips.


	28. Chapter 28 Japan Part 2

**Chapter 29: Japan - Part One**

Karai POV :

 _After a week married, Leo and I were thinking of going to a vacation trip to... JAPAN. I was so excited but not as much as him. We were on the airport saying goodbye to everyone._

When you'll return? - Mikey asked.

It only will be two weeks - Leo answered.

It's much time - He said.

Don't worry, we'll return soon - I said.

Have fun, but not a lot of fun - Ally said.

Haha, very funny - I said

No, I say it really.

Don't be worry about that - He said.

 _On the airplane, we were saying at a window, when we left USA and were through Japan_

Where will we are going to stay? - Leo asked me.

Don't worry, I've a friend over ther who works on a hotel - I answered him.

Great.

You're really excited, right?

Yeah, I am.

Why?

Because I had always wanted to went to Japan, and now I am.

Ha, that's great Leo.

The soldiers are training at the hideouts now Sir - A man behind me said.

Great, now I only have to see how they are - A familiar voice answered.

Oh no... - I said looking discretely behind me - This can't be.

What is? - Leo asked.

Is the Shredder?1

What?!

Yes, look discretely behind - I said when he turned back.

Oh no, what'll we do?

Nothing, I hope he doesn't notice us.

Ok.

 _We reached in Chiba, Japan; and got out from the airplane after Shredder. Then, we took a taxi to the hotel. It was a big hotel in the Onjyuku's beach, it had two swimming pools and a perfect view to the beach._

Hello, can I help you? - The receptionist asked me.

Yeah, my name is Oroku Karai, and he my husband Leonardo Hamto, we reserved a room - I answered her.

Let me see - She said looking at a computer - Oh yeah, here, Mrs. and Mr. Hamato?

Yeah, that's us - Leo answered.

Great, here is your card - She said giving me a card - Your room is in the level eight, room number 51.

Thanks - I said.

We took the elevator and went to the level eight, and started searching for the room number 51. Finally, we found it and entered on it.

Amazing - Leo expected.

 _It was a huge room, a bed for both of us, a large bathroom, a kitchen, a table, and a incredible view to the ocean._

This is incredible - I said.

Yeah, it is - Leo said.

Hello? - We heard someone knocking on the door.

Yes? - I asked.

I am here for giving you all your stuff.

Ah yeah, enter - Leo said and opened the door to the men.

Thanks Sir - He said and let all our things on the bedroom.

Here you have - I said giving him some yens.

Thanks a lot Mrs...?

Sorry, my name's Karai.

Oh, well thanks a lot...wait, Karai?

Yeah, Oroku Karai.

Wow, you are that woman who won the war between the Elite Clan years ago?

Yes.

Wow, it's a honor to meet you.

Ok?

I am at your orders - He said getting out of the room.

That was awkward - I said.

Yeah, but look the good point, you're famous in this country, and many others - Leo answered me.

Well, what do you want to do first? - I asked.

I don't know, but... let's eat something.

Oh yeah, we haven't something since yesterday.

Let's find a restaurant.

 _We were walking over all the place trying to find a restaurant, we finally found it, it was called "Atode Kitchin" or afternoon kitchen in English. We entered there and sat down on a table for two persons. I ordered a plate of Agedashidofu or fried tofu with soy sauce, and she ordered yakisoba or Japanese fried noodles. When we finished to eat, we went to walk over the beach. It was a erfect evening, the sky was color orange and pink. We were walking on the beach when we sat down on a rock we found._

The first day, and was awesome - He said.

I know, I miss this place a lot - I said.

You had a good life here?

Yeah, but I found something better in New York.

Oh, yeah? - He asked hugging my by my wrist - And what was?

I found my real mine, my true father, your brothers, awesome friends, and you.

Oh, I think the same.

 _We stayed there hours, and when was night, we returned to the room._

Today was and awesome day - Leo said.

Yeah, it was.

Hey, do you sing?

A little, I only had wrote one song.

What? You had wrote a song?

Yes, but, it's bad.

C'mon, sing it.

No.

Please.

No.

Pleeeeasee - He said making puppy eyes

Ok, ok, but don't do again that puppy eyes

I promise.

It is in Japanese.

I don't care about that, only sing it - He said when I started to sing.

 _ ***furihajimeta yuki ha ashiato keshite**_  
 _ **masshiro na sekai ni hitori no watashi**_  
 _ **kaze ga kokoro ni sasayaku no kono**_  
 _ **mama ja dame nan da to**_  
 _ **tomadoi kizutsuki dare nimo uchiakezu ni**_  
 _ **nayandeta sore mo mou yameyou**_  
 _ **ari no mama no sugata miseru no yo**_  
 _ **ari no mama no jibun ni naru no**_  
 _ **nanimo kowakunai kaze yo fuke**_  
 _ **sukoshi mo samukunai wa**_  
 _ **nayandeta koto ga uso mitai ne**_  
 _ **datte mou jiyuu yo nandemo dekiru**_  
 _ **dokomade yareru ka jibun wo tameshitai no**_  
 _ **sou yo kawaru no yo watashi**_  
 _ **ari no mama de sora he kaze ni notte**_  
 _ **ari no mama de tobidashitemiru no**_  
 _ **nidoto namida ha nagasanai wa**_  
 _ **tsumetaku daichi wo tsutsumikomi**_  
 _ **takaku maiagaru omoi egaite**_  
 _ **hanasaku koori no kesshou no youni**_  
 _ **kagayaiteitai mou kimeta no**_  
 _ **kore de ii no jibun wo suki ni natte**_  
 _ **kore de ii no jibun shinjite**_  
 _ **hikari abinagara arukidasou**_  
 _ **sukoshi mo samukunai wa***_

It isn't that bad - Leo said.

Really? - I asked.

Yeah, and you sing good.

Thanks Leo.

Let's go to sleep - He said when we lied down on the bed.

I love you.

I love you too - He said and kissed me in the lips.


	29. Chapter 29 Japan Part 3

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 30: Japan - Part Two/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"POV Karai:/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Now, it was one week since Leo and I were on Chiba and that week has been wonderful. Today, I wanted to went to the city and saw everything again, since I left this country./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leo, you want to visit today the city? - I asked him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Today? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh c'mon, please - I begged./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Please, it will be only for a while./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When we will go?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What about in two hours?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Three hours./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Two./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Three./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fine, three./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I knew it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know how you always convince me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I really don't know, maybe beacuse I'm the handsomest guy you had ever seen./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha, very funny./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Three hours, we were walking over all the city, seeing everything and buying interesting things on our way. We entered on a coffee shop and ordered some coffee./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This is an interesting country - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know, is really interesting - I said when someone pushed me from the behind./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, I'm really sorry Ms. - A woman said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No problem, everything is ok./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After they gave us our coffee, we continued to walk over the city. We reached a forest and entered on it, we walked for at least fifteen minutes and then found a bridge over the river. We sat down over there./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I think today was a great day - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it was - He said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, but I forgot how was in here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You miss your old life?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, the life in New York is better./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Really?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, if I have to choose between Japan and New York, I will choose Japan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because I had always love this country./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, I think I prefer New York/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because there is my life and everyone that I love./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Haha that's great./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We stayed there a couple of hours, but I felt a little uncomfortable, I felt like if someone was watching at us./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, are you ok?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah I am./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I felt like you're uncomfortable about something./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, it's only that I felt like if someone is watching at us./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, you fell it too?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, I thought that it was only me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, there's someone watching at us, I can feel it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We looked at everywhere, but saw nothing. Then we looked at a three which was a little near of us, we noticed that someone was behind that tree. I gave Leo a sign to saw to the tree, then he stated me with the head. We separated and walked slowly to the tree, when we were on the other side of it, we saw that the woman that pushed me on the coffee shop was there./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who are you? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Aahh - She shouted - I'm sorry, it's only that.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why are you spying us? - He asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"The woman was very familiar to me, she had white skin, a long black hair, brown eyes and a face that I only saw another time on an old photo./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I didn't want to spy you, I only thought that she was...never mind, I'm sorry - She said walking away./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait - I shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai? - Leo asked and I walked toward her./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We know? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't think that you remember me, ha, you have your mother's attitude./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, how you know about my mother./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Your mother? What's her name?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She isn't here anymore, she died when I was a baby, her name was.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tang Shen - She finished./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, how you know about her? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I will only say that, she was my only family./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What?! - Leo and I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm the sister of your mother, niece./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I couldn't believed it, I have an aunt. I never knew that my mother had a sister./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My mother, had a sister? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, that's me, my name is Amaya/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Amaya?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, how a long time Miwa - She said looking at me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm so sorry for saying you this, but my name's Karai./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it's a long and confusing story./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But you are Tang Shen's daughter, right?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes I am, but no one call me Miwa./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I understand that, before your mother died, she told me to give you this - She said giving me a box/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is this? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Your mother wanted to gave you when you started to train in Ninjutsu./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But, how she... - I asked but when I looked up, Amaya wasn't there anymore./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is inside the box? - Leo asked me and I opened the box./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It's a gold bracelet - I said showing him a bracelet./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It has something written./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, it says "Saki ni iku" (go ahead) - I said reading the bracelet./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"See - He said tooking the box - It has a letter - He said giving me a piece of paper - Read it./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"*To: Miwa/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"From: Her mother, Tang Shen/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Maybe, you won't see that I will be there with you always; but always remember that you'll be in my heart, I hope that I will be always in the yours one too./strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I love you*/strong/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't understand - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A few minutes ago, I discover that I have actually and aunt, and now I won't see her again?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No buts./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I won't, why she did that? She was supposed to be the one that was closely to my mother./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She must have her reasons./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You are right, we must return to the hotel, is getting late./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok - We walked away the forest./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait - A voice from the behind said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Amaya? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It isn't that I don't want to be with you - She said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Is because I don't want you to put in danger./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why you should put me in danger?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know why Shredder is here in Japan?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know the Shredder?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, he is here for searching me, he wants to use me as bait for you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? We must stop him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, I'll be ok, only I won't see you anymore./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Everything will be fine - She said and vanished./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You...you want to return to the hotel? - Leo asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, let's return - I said and we walked away from the forest./p  
/div 


	30. Chapter 30 Searching

**Chapter 31: Japan - Part Three**

Karai POV:

 _It had been almost two weeks since Leo and I arrived New York, many things had happened on that time. Today was the last time in Japan, so we planned to have a wonderful last day in Chiba._

Are you ready Karai? - Leo asked me.

Yeah, let's go - I answered him.

 _We were thinking about going to the beach. And we did it, we were walking near to the ocean._

This is a wonderful country - Leo said me.

I know, but...don't you think that New York is more interesting? - I asked.

I don't know.

See, in New York are the Kraangs, many mutants and a part of the Foot Clan, they give us something interesting to do over there.

Ha, imagine if the main part of the Foot Clan is in New York.

We must die.

No, you won't - A voice from the behind said.

You?! - Leo and I asked.

Hello, again my friends - Shredder said walking at us.

Don't move - I said.

 _We tried to took out our weapons, but we remembered that left them in the hotel._

What happens? You don't have your weapons? - Shredder asked

How did you found us? - Leo asked.

You really thought that I didn't saw you in the airplane?

Yes - I said.

You were wrong.

Why you want us? - I asked.

I need your help.

Why? - Leo and I asked.

Because of the Kraang.

What happen with them? - Leo asked.

They told me to take your friend to them, and they would give me a new weapon.

Haha, you won't take April - I said.

I don't wanna to, the problem is the weapon.

Why the weapon? - I asked.

'Cause, I'm the weapon - He said showing us his arm, he had mutagen on his system.

Oh no, this is bad - Leo said.

We need to give you something - I said.

I know, but you need to take me far away from you.

We can't let you...

The one known as Shredder is known now as the one known who told our plan to... - A Kraang-droid said.

Oh shut up! - Shredder, Leo and I shouted.

Get them - Another one said.

Run - Shredder said.

 _We were on the jungle, trying to stay away from the Kraangs, we were running, and running. Shredder was getting mutated, but he was fighting against it._

We need to find the anti-mutagen - Leo said.

Yes, if the Kraangs are here in Japan, it will be a building of them here too - I said

Let's find it - Leo said me.

 _We continued walking on the jungle, when we noticed strange things on the floor._

Touch this - I said Leo and we touch the floor.

It's...metal - He answered.

Metal? In the middle of the jungle? - Shredder asked taking his arm.

See - I said looking at the other side of a bush.

The Kraangs - Leo said seeing at a Kraangs station in the middle of the jungle.

Let's enter there - I said.

Are you crazy? - Leo and Shredder asked.

Oh you have a better idea? - I asked.

Aaahh - Shredder shouted.

The mutagen is making effect - I said.

Fine, let's enter there - Leo answered.

 _We entered on the Kraangs' building searching for the anti-mutagen. But there was nothing, we entered on an empty room and saw a canister of anti-mutagen._

There - Leo said pointing at it when an alarm started to sound.

Warning! Warning! Intruders! - The alarm's voice said.

Let's move.

 _I took fast the canister of anti-mutagen and tried to return with Leo and Shredder. When we were almost at the exit, many Kraang-droids entered and trapped us._

The known as Karai had brought here the known as Shredder - One of them said.

*growl* - The Shredder growled.

What?! - I asked.

 _Then, he lost control and started fighting against all the Kraangs with an incomparable strength._

Get...get out from here - He said with a strange voice.

What about you? - I asked.

I'll...be ok, just go.

But...

Karai, let's go.

 _I let there the anti-mutagen, when I turned back I saw the Shredder getting mutated in a specie of..._

We don't have time - Leo said.

The known as witnesses must get captured - A Kraang-droid said.

Get them! - Another one shouted.

 _We ran again on the jungle and destroyed every Kraang that tried to stop us with anything that we saw. Back to the hotel,I was in the room. It was night and I was seeing at the window._

Are you ok? - Leo asked entering on the room.

No, what do you think will happen to the Shredder? - I asked.

Don't worry - He said kissing my neck - He'll be ok.

Really?

Yes.

Ok.

 _I kissed him on the lips and he too, then he continued kissing me on my neck, I let him to. We moved to the bed, he took away my blouse and pants, and I his shirt and pants too. He continued kissing me on the breast and took out my underwear. I was naked in front of him,finally he took away his boxers letting me to see his member._

Are you ready? - He asked me

Yeah, took me - I answered him

I want you.

Me too my love.

 _He kissed me on my neck and introduced his member inside my body. I was ready for him and he too. I was riding above him and he was liking the moment._

Leo POV :

 _I was taking her by her waist, yeah I was liking the moment. She was moving up and down above me, it was a pleasurable moment that I couldn't let to passed by. We stayed like that about one hour, finally, she collapsed above me and we fallen asleep._


	31. Chapter 31 Symptoms

div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 32: Searching/strong/div  
div style="line-height: 21.2999992370605px; color: #444444; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"span style="line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"br style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;" /strong/span  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai POV :/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"Since one week ago, we had returned to New York and continued with our normal lifes. But something that no one knows, except for Leo and me, was that the Shredder got mutated./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Karai, is something worrying you? - My father asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? No, there's nothing worrying me, I'm ok./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Are you sure? - Ally asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, why you think that I'm worry about something?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well, since you returned, you had been acting strange - Splinter said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That's not... - I said when my phone started to ring - Excuse me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I walked to the living room./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hello?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*KARAI, IF YOU DON'T COME NOW HERE, I'LL GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU!*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down, I can here you./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN ME WHERE HE IS*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'll go now./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"*Fine, see me in twenty minutes in the lair*/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bye!/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I returned to the kitchen where everyone was./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who was? - Ally asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, a friend from Japan, he asked me for some information about a work - I answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And, why he was shouting? - Mikey asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He likes to shout./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Who was the person he wanted that you explain where is? - April asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Oh, another friend that I don't where is, I'll meet with him in twenty minutes/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, don't take long time - Splinter said me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sure/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I was walking over the city towards the Shredder's lair, I didn't know how Bradford discovered about the Shredder. I walked in an alley when I felt that someone was walking behind me./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You heard everything, huh? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I knew what happened, I'm in here too./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But Leo, fine, we need to discover where he is./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hmm, in Japan?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm serious./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ok, ok, I got it. Maybe in the Kraangs lair over Japan./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I don't know, we must tell to Bradford./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"We continue walking and finally reached the Shredder's lair. We entered there and a Foot Soldier told us that Bradford and Xever were waiting for us in Shredder's throne. We entere on there and immediatly Xever walked at Leo and took him by his neck./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What is he doing here? - He asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Calm down, he is in this too - I said and he dropped Leo./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fine, what you will tell us? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We? You need to tell us...WHERE IS THE SHREDDER?! - Bradford shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We don't know where he is... - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But we know what happened to him - I finished./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Explain - Xever ordered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Well... - I started telling them everything about Japan and the Kraangs, and the treatment with Shredder./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, those aliens betrayed our master? - Bradford asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And he got mutated? - Xever continued./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes and, yes - Leo answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Those motherfuckers aliens! - Bradford shouted/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What will we do? - Xever asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I have and idea - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"If your idea is the same like when we were on Japan, don't tell us - Leo said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, it's not the same./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, what is about? - Xever asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What if I say to them that I need something of them?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Why? - The three asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Because, they thought that I hate the Shredder and will do anything to hurt him./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And when they will be here, we'll tell them to say us where he is - Leo finished./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yeah, we can do that - Bradford answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Let's start - Xever said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"I took out the phone of the Shredder and called the Kraang;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? - A Kraang asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I need to talk to you - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as Karai is known as the one who works with the known as Shredder./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No, you're wrong in that, I want him death, so I need your help./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In what?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I'm now in his lair searching for something that we can use against you, but he has some things that I don't know how to open or brake or use that are from you, so I need that you come here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Kraang says to the known as Karai that will go immediately - He said and I cut the call./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What? - Leo asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They will come here./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"After half-and-a-hour, ten Kraang-droids entered on the lair and walked at Shredder's throne where I was alone;/em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Time for you to coming - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as Karai has something for us? - A Kraang-droid asked me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yes, take them! - I shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"In that moment Leo, Xever and Bradford entered and started destroying every Kraang and when I saw only one, I stopped them./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Wait - I ordered when saw Leo almost killing the last Kraang - Where is he?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as Karai is known as the one who betrayed us - He answered./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I asked you something - I said./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We don't know what the known as Karai is talking about./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"You know of what I'm talking about - I said pointing him with my sword - I'll ask you one more time, where he is?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as Shredder is now in the place known as principal hideout./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Show me where that is/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px;"They showed me a map in a computer which had some coordinates of Japan and New York, but there was Mexico, all USA, and China./em/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where he is? - I asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as the Shredder is going to be the one known as the weapon - He answered me./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The weapon?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The mutagen that we put in the system of the known as Shredder is one of the most powerful./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"What are you talking about?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The mutagen that we used is known as a new creation of the Kraang. Kraang put in it some new molecules that increase the strength, speed and many abilities more in a fifty-five percent./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Explain./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The known as the Shredder is now known as the most powerful mutant in all the Universe./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That means that...?/p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No one or nothing would stop him - Leo finished./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Where is he now? - Bradford asked./p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Here - The Kraang-droid painted at a red mark in the computer which showed us that he was in.../p  
p style="line-height: 22.7199993133545px; margin: 0px 0px 1.35em; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"TCRI - We said./p  
/div 


	32. Chapter 32 Helping

**Chapter 33: Symptoms**

POV Karai:

 _Two weeks had passed and we hadn't any clue of the Shredder, we didn't know how to safe him and we were planning it yet. I was in my job doing my things when I didn't felt good, I felt tired, dizzy and sleepy. I looked at the clock. It was only one o'clock and I must get out of the work in seven hours, I couldn't stay there anymore so I decided to talk with Usaki, my boss. Today he must be around there._

Karai! - A voice said.

Yes? - I looked up and saw him seeing at me.

Are you feeling ok?

Actually, I'm feeling a little bad, and I wanted to ask you if I can go out from the job now.

I will let you...

Oh thanks.

If... you promise me that you will go to the doctor.

I promise.

Go then.

Thanks Usaki.

 _I returned home and entered on my room. I lied down on my bed seeing at the roof when unexpectedly, I started to nosebleed._

Aaahh - I shouted.

 _I immediatly ran at the restroom and cleaned my nose, when someone knocked on the door._

Karai?

Ally? - I asked while she opened the door.

What happened to you?

I started to nosebleed.

Why?

I don't know, why you aren't in your job?

I asked for the day off and they gave me it to me, what about you?

I felt bad in the job and Usaki let me go if I went to the doctor.

In that case, let's go.

Where?

To the doctor, I'll go with you.

Thanks sister.

Anytime girl.

 _We were waiting on the waiting room for the doctor, and Ally was walking over all the place._

Calm down Sis., I'm the one who is bad, not you - I said.

And? Can I not worry about my older sister? - She answered.

Haha, very funny.

Ms. Oroku, the doctor is waiting you - The nurse said me.

Oh ok - I said walking to her and turned to Ally.

I will wait for you.

 _I entered on the room and saw no one._

Karai! How a long time - A voice said while a man entered on the room.

Mr. Kurtzman? - I asked.

Call me Jack please.

How a long time, where did you started working like a doctor?

Like, two years ago.

Great.

 _I met Jack Kurtzman six years ago, when the guys were still mutants._

Tell me, what is the problem?

Well, when I was one the job, I felt tired and dizzy and sleepy.

Ok, nothing else?

Yeah, when I was home, I started to nosebleed, and it's all.

Ok, are you pregnant?

What? No!

I can't give you any medicine if you are.

I am not.

Are you sure?

Yes.

How do you know?

Well...because...I don't.

So, we must know if you are - He said giving me a glass jar.

What I must do with this? - I asked taking the jar.

There is a restroom over there - He said pointing at a door.

You expect that I make...pee in here?

If you see it like that, yes.

I won't.

C'mon, it's only pee.

Fine.

 _I went to the restroom and gave him the sample. He took it to another room and I wait for him like twenty minutes, when he returned I was ready for any prescription he could gave me._

What will I have? - I asked.

Excuse me? - He asked.

Yeah, I will have medicine or tablets?

You won't have anything.

Sorry?

You are pregnant, congratulations!

Aaaaaahhhh... - I shouted.

Clam down.

This is...this is...awesome.

Those symptoms that you felt wasn't because you were sick, were because you have three weeks. pregnant.

Three weeks?!

Yeah.

Thanks a lot Jack.

Anytime lady.

 _I walked out and saw Ally almost sleeping in the couch;_

Ally! - I shouted.

Ah, yeah? - She asked.

Let's go.

What did he said you?

I'll tell you in the house.

 _We were almost in the house, three blocks away so I decided to tell her._

I'm pregnant - I said and she stopped walking.

What?

You heard it, I'm pregnant.

Aaaahhh - She shouted - How long time?.

Three weeks.

That's awesome, I'll be aunt - She said hugging me - You'll tell the guys?

Yes, but first Leo.

Obviously.

 _I was on my bed waiting for the guys, I saw the clock and it was nine o'clock and I heard someone knocking in my door;_

Karai, are you here?

Yes Leo, enter.

Hey, I heard that you get sick in the job, are you ok?

I't wasn't because I was sick.

Sorry?

I'm pregnant Leo.

What? Aaaaahhhh... - He hugged me - Since when?

Three weeks.

That's incredible - He kissed me on the lips.

Let's tell the others.

 _We get out from my room and walked at the living room where everyone was._

Guys, we have something to tell you - Leo said.

What is?

Well - I started saying - First, I need that someone of you go to the marketplace and bring some things that we need; second, I'm pregnant; and third, I left the...

Sorry, sorry, what did you said? - Raph asked.

Of what? - I asked.

The second thing that you said - Donnie answered.

You heard it, I'm pregnant.

Aaaaahhhh... - Everyone shouted.

Since when? - Mikey asked.

Three weeks - Leo answered.

Wooooaaahh, incredible guys - They said.

Awesome, my sons - Splinter said us.

Thanks father - Leo said.

You have to know that this is a really big responsibility.

We know and we are ready - I answered.

Hey guys - April said entering in the house.

Hi April - We said and she kissed Donnie.

You have something to tell me? - She asked.

Actually, yes - Leo answered.

Huh? - She asked.

Karai is pregnant! - Mikey yelled.

What?! Awesome girl - She said hugging me.

Thanks a lot - I said.

How much time?

Three weeks.

Woah.

 _I was on my bed with Leo, I was seeing at the roof._

How we will name him or her? - Leo asked.

I don't know - I answered.

What about Ryu, if it's boy.

Ryu? I like it.

What about if is girl?

I was thinking of the name...


End file.
